Garo Makai Familiar
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Some time has passed sense Mendoza has been sealed into Makai by Leon and his mother. But now the gears of fate for the one who protects turn again as he is summoned into another world also with a Makai Order and plagued by Horrors. Its up to Leon to save this world with his new allies and new gear. Pairings: Henrietta x Leon, Louise x Saito Rating may change. Under new category.
1. Chapter 1

Garo Makai Familiar

ESKK: Hey it's me and I have a new story for you all and this time I won't be using the main character of to be Garo but it's still on the table. Anyway this is a crossover between Garo the Animation and Familiar of Zero so if you all like the two then allow me to be the first to present it to you all. Ok so this is post Season 1 so Mendoza is stuck in Makai burning in the flames created by Anna Leones mom and also Leone's younger half-brother has been born so he won't be using the combo of Garo and Zoro so sorry. Anyway this was a challenge by robinsonc387 and was co-written between me and Mr. Unknow so Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Horror,"**

"_**Madogu,"**_

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Garo the Animation they belong to their respected owners so keep the lawyers off my ass.

(Start)

Leone was once again at the flower fields of White Camille's where Lara's grave was. He was still dressed in his white Madou Robes as he has been sense reclaiming Garo. His younger brother was recently born so he wouldn't be using the combo of Garo and Zoro for a while not like he used it much. After this past year the Makai Order had begun to rebuild and Leone had sort of been wandering slaying Horrors at the Watchdogs orders and being one who protects.

He looked at the flowers in silence with his crimson eyes as his red hair covered one of his eyes. It's been almost quiet for a while sense Mendoza was sealed in Makai and Leone had been slaying Horrors regularly. As he sat he grasped his left arm as he was reminded of his mother's sacrifice to defeat Mendoza. "Mother," Leone said as his ring which was a gothic skill design spoke.

"_**I understand you still miss her Leone but thanks to her Mendoza is sealed in Makai,"**_ it said as Leone looked at his talkative ring as he smiled.

"I know Zaruba and I promised I would be one who protects because as Garo I have to be strong," Leone said as he was reminded of Alfonzo.

Speaking of his Prince Cousin Alfonzo was able to assist in rebuilding the Castle and the town sense Anima resurrection and his King Uncle had made a full recovery. Leone knew not many people can say there cousin was a prince and there uncle was a King and Alfonzo had offered Leone a place at the town but Leone had declined his offer as he had stayed with Xenia till her son was born and now he knew once his younger brother reached of age he as the Gold Knight would train him and pass down Zoro to him.

That was when Leone noticed something off as he saw a green hole of sorts. "Zaruba you see that?" he asked as he was ready for anything.

"_**It doesn't looks like a Gate but I don't sense any Inga at all,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone went to investigate. But the minute he stood up he heard a voice.

"Oh faithful, beautiful, and powerful servant, somewhere within the universe, please heed my come side and answer my summons!" a voice called as it was female as Leone looked around.

"_**I hear it too Leone it seems whatever it is someone is trying to summon something or someone,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone was ready for anything.

"I beg of you from the bottom of my heart I summon thee," the voice continued as Leone walked to the portal and poked it and saw it rippled like water.

"_**Definitely not a Gate,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone was feeling a bit daring before he stuck his arm in but when he did he found it was stuck as Zaruba was shocked. _**"LEONE!"**_ he called as Leone cursed as he was being pulled in. Leone struggled for a bit before he was pulled all the way in and dragged into an endless Darkness.

As Leone was shocked he soon saw a light and found himself in the sky as he plummeted torts the Earth.

(Meanwhile while all this was happening)

Louise Valier was standing before a summoning circle as she was preparing to perform her summoning. Louise was a pink haired girl dressed in a student uniform with a blue cape signaling herself as a second year student of Tristian Academy of Magic. Louise was called many things, failure as a mage, a screw up, talentless, and even short tempered but one named she hated above all else was Louise the Zero.

Louise had been called that sense she first enrolled and it showed she had no affinity to any element as all spells she attempts to perform were explosive failures literally. Thought there are secrets that even her classmates didn't know about pertaining to her family as she would be the one to summon her Familiar today.

"Ok did everyone summon?" the bald teacher Colbert asked as Louise was trying to stay hidden.

"No Louise hadn't summon her Familiar yet," a red haired girl with large breasts said as Louise cursed silently.

"Well then Ms. Valier can you please summon your Familiar," the teacher requested as Louise walked to the summoning circle before she began the incantation.

"Oh faithful, beautiful, and powerful servant, somewhere within the universe, please heed my come side and answer my summons!" she began said as magic began to come out of the circle. "I beg of you from the bottom of my heart I summon thee," she said before in the end there was an explosion caused by Louise's magic as everyone was caught off guard.

"Damn it Zero don't you know any control?" one asked as the dust settled to show what everyone assumed was a fellow noble standing there as he was kneeling down. Louise went wide eyed as she recognized the uniform from visitors as they were a well-kept family secret in her family and the royal family.

The young red haired man looked around and saw Louise looking at him with wide eyed before he decided to relieve some of the tension. "Who are you?" he asked as Louise spoke.

"We should be asking you the same question young man," Colbert said as the man nodded.

"Leone Luis," Leone said as the teacher nodded before turning to Louise.

"Well then Ms. Valier would you please complete the ritual," he asked as Louise nodded to that.

Leone was confused as to what was going on before Louise walked up to him. She said some words that he didn't quiet here before she kissed him on the lips as he was wide eyed as that was the second time he was kissed out of the blue as when she did he felt a pain on his hand. The pain was severe as he saw runic letters being etched onto his skin as he soon passed out from the pain.

(Later)

When Leone came too he found himself in a room on the floor as he looked at his hand to see Zaruba was still there but added to his hand was what looked like runic words that didn't seem to match any Makai Language he's seen. As he looked around he took noticed to the girl who apparently brought him here as she was brushing her hair.

"You where am I?" he asked as Louise looked as she nodded.

"You are in Tristain Academy of Magic I summoned you here to be my Familiar another failure sense I summoned a Makai Knight," Louise said in shame as she knew she didn't meant to summon a Knight.

"Familiar?" Leone asked as Louise looked at him confusingly.

"Don't you know where you are?" Louise asked as Leone had some questions.

"Before I answer tell me how far is Tristian from Valiente?" Leone asked as Louise was confused.

"I never heard of such a Kingdom before," Louise said hoping she didn't summon a loony Peasant in disguise.

Leone then walked to the window and too his shock he saw two moons in the sky as Zaruba also saw this. _**"It looks like we've been dragged into another world by this girls summoning,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone was shocked.

"Ok then my name is Leone Luis and what I want to know is how you know about Makai Knights?" Leone asked as Louise nodded.

"Well only my family and the Royal Family of Tristian knows of them though I don't know about other Kingdoms the Makai order made an agreement with my family for my family to provide assistance in Horror Hunts due to our connections to the crown and in exchange they will select one member of our family to be trained in there ways though that time has not come yet," Louise explained as Leone nodded.

"I see," Leone said as he sighed.

"It seems I am stuck here but can you tell us this mark on my hand?" Leone asked as he was showing the Familiar mark.

"That's the familiar Mark which binds you to me for you to protect me until either of us die," Louise explained before Zaruba spoke up.

"_**Basically he's your slave then,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone looked at her with disapproving eyes.

"If I could undo the seal I would but its binding but if I don't have a familiar then I would be considered a failure as a mage," Louise argued as Leone sighed.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice then, fine we'll stay for now but only until me and Zaruba can find another way home," Leone said as Louise nodded.

"Ok but if I may ask, what is your title as a Makai Knight?" Louise asked as Zaruba spoke next.

"_**He is the Golden Knight Garo,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise gasped she had no idea she had a legend as her familiar.

"Wait you're the Legendary Knight the Hero clad in Gold Fanged armor who saved this Kingdom from ruin," Louise said before she bowed as Leone was unaccustomed to being shown respect.

"Hey don't boy it's just Leone, Garo is an inherited title I inherited from my mother," Leone said as Louise nodded.

"Well then I do hope we can get along and I promise I'll try and get you back to where you came from sense a Makai Knight's duty is to slay Horrors," Louise said as Leone nodded. Leone looked outside and saw it was getting late before Louise noticed to.

"Well not to be rude but I need to change," Louise said as Leone was already out the door waiting outside.

(Scene break the next morning)

Leone and Louise were walking around the school grounds as Leone had taken notice that Louise seemed to be bullied and knew that could lead to her attracting a Horror which Leone had to be on the lookout for.

As they walked they soon arrived at what looked like an extravagant dining room as it looked like it can host a party.

"Why are there so many students out here and not inside doing their studies?" Leone asked, as much as he learns from last night this entire place was a school of sort for young mages in training.

"Every year after the spring time familiar ritual summoning; all 2nd year mages get a day off to spend time with their familiar to help with the contracted. In other words help the familiar ease in to their new life." Louise explains best she could to what she had learned.

Leone saw all around, creature other than horror walking, and enjoying their time with their owner, as Leon held up Zaruba as he sense the area as he soon said, _**"There not horrors it seems, not even that weird big eye one."**_

"AS Louise hear what the ring said as she look around to see what it saw to the big eye creature that was just floating around as Louise said, "A bugbear, most common type of familiar to some.

"Bugbear?" Leone asked as weird as that creature was, it name seem to stand out as why a bugbear as it doesn't look like a bug he knew of, nor a bear of sort.

"Come, there a table over here," Louise said as walk over to an empty table with Leone following behind, both of them took a seat, as Leone had to adjusts himself with his sword hidden from view, he would like to keep it that way as the last thing he may want to start was a misunderstanding.

As the two sat down it didn't take long for their food to arrive as Leon saw it looked to be a desert. The last time he had a cake was during his last visit to the Castle so he took a fork and began to eat. It was an uncomfortable silence as before Louise could speak it was Leone who broke the ice.

"So tell me about yourself," Leone asked as Louise nodded.

"Well as you already know my name is Louise Valliere and I-," Louise began before Leone saw a large red reptile as he acted.

"Look out!" he called as he grabbed Louise as she looked at him confusingly.

"Oh don't tell me you never seen a Salamander before," came a voice as Leone looked to see a large breasted girl with tan skin, red hair and wearing the school uniform.

"What do you want Zerbst?!" Louise demanded as Leone knew he might have to split up a fight.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see your "magnificent and graceful Familiar," and I have to say he looks like some foreign Noble," Kirche said as Zaruba knew when to be quiet.

'Actually technically speaking I have blood relations to royalty as well as inherited Knight Title all through my mother,' Leone thought as he watched the two ague.

"I don't want you anywhere near my familiar!" Louise growled as Kirche chuckled a bit.

"Tell me familiar what, is your name?" Kirche asked as Leone looked.

"Leone Luis," Leone said as Kirche nodded.

"Yes well then me and my familiar Flame must be off then ta-ta," Kirche said as Louise growled.

"WHAT IS HER PROBLEM!?" Louise growled as Zaruba spoke up.

"I would just let it go it will only result in more problems later down the road," Zaruba said as Louise then glared at the Knight and ring as Leone knew that was his quae to run.

"I'll get some tea," Leone said before running off. Luckily last night Leone got the basic lay of the school in the event a Horror shows up so he didn't have to worry about getting lost.

Louise sighed as he sat down and waited for her tea.

(With Leone)

Leone arrived at the kitchen and saw all the staff working as he walked up to two people holding a tea pot. "Excuse me I need to take some tea to Louise is this brew ready?" he asked as the two did a bow and nodded.

"I shall take it then to Louise," Leone said as he two nodded and he headed to Louise.

(Later)

Leone arrived as he saw Louise was still waiting as he placed the plate down and put the two cups out followed by the pouring of the tea. "Thanks," Louise said as it was clear she calmed down.

"No problem," Leone said but before they could talk a new sound was heard.

"SLAP!"

Leone turned to see a maid on the ground as what his father would call a pansy was standing over a maid clearly had slapped her as he had two slap marks on his face as Zaruba could sense it.

_**"Leone that boy is producing Inga and so is that girl we better stop this before one or both of them become Horrors,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone nodded.

Leone didn't need to be told twice as he walked over to situation. "What's going on here?" Leone asked as the boy looked.

"This commoner had tarnished my good name and brought two lovely woman to tears," the boy said before Leone turned to the girl.

"All I did was try and return a bottle of perfume to him," the maid said as Zaruba spoke.

_**"This girl is telling the truth the boy is lying,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone looked.

"Sorry but I will have to take the girls side on this those tears were caused by your ignorance," Leone began but before the boy could counter Leone beat him to the punch. "You remind me of someone I both respect and hate he fell under the respect category you fall under the hate," Leone said as this boy did remind him of his dead father.

"Why you I shall now by talked down to by a mere peasant dressed like a Noble," the boy said before taking out a rose. "I call for a duel," he said as Zaruba spoke again.

_**"Personally I would advise against fighting him but he really needs to be taught a lesson he accepts,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone was going to accept anyway.

"Very well meet me at Vetri Court in 1 hour," the boy said as Leone turned to the maid and kneeled down to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as the maid nodded.

"Yes thank you kind sir," she said as Leone nodded.

"Good just leave everything to me, after all I fight as one who protects," Leone said as some of the girls swooned at how heroic and kind Leone sounded added to his good looks some of them began to envy the maid.

Louise rush over soon as she could when she quickly caught wind of the duel, amazing how fast news travel around. AS Louise got up to Leone and dare to pull his ear and drag him away from anyone who might hear them as she said, "Are you crazy? Accepting a duel against a mage, you can't fight him like a normal Makai Knight would do."

Leone rub his ear where Louise grab at and said, "It doesn't matter if I'm a knight or not. I learn well enough you don't blame other for your own mistakes, let alone harm them."

Louise was going crazy at her hair as it look a bit fizzy now and said, "You don't even know anything about this land. Commoners are not supposed to go against nobles, even if they do they stand no chance against them."

Leone piff at that, he has face many horror, even ones that were still growing before summoning his armor to fight a mature horror, lessor ones were of little to no skill to use against. A fight against a noble ma… no a mage in training would be of little energy.

Leone walk off back to the gathering as Louise asked, "Where are you going?!"

"To find Vetri Court, and don't try to stop me," Leone said as he walk away as Louise got angry and said, "I knew Makai knight were stubborn but why did I have to summon one that a completely trouble more than he's worth!" She was already in a bad spot in the academy as being Louise the Zero, but she didn't want to find out if there was anything lower than that.

Louise soon runs off after her familiar, hoping to maybe stopping the duel before it begins.

(An hour later)

Leone was at the meeting spot as the boy was there waiting as Leone glared with his crimson eyes. "I commend you for not running away," the boy said as Leone glared.

"You clearly hold no honor as a noble, so you shouldn't be allowed to commend," Leone said as the boy drew a rose clearly angry.

"I shall not be talked down by a peasant we shall begin this duel," the boy said before Louise appeared.

"Stop you can't do this Guiche you know duels are forbidden," Louise said appearing between the two.

_**"So his name is Guiche,"**_ Zaruba said as that sounded a bit like couch to him.

"Only between nobles Louise and this is a duel between a commoner and a noble," Guiche said before Leone spoke up.

"Stay out of the Louise he needs to be showed that you can't use someone as a scape goat," Leone said remembering flames.

"Now then I am Guiche Del Gramot but I am also known as Guiche the Bronze," Guiche said before using his rose and summoned a bronze Valkyrie. "As I am a mage my Valkyrie shall be your opponent," Guiche said before Leone drew the Garoken and took his battle stance.

"Then allow me to introduce myself I am Leone Luis I am also known as the one who protects," Leone said as he was ready. At the moment he held his sword, the runes on his hand started to glow with Zaruba seeing it for himself as he thought to himself, _**'Interesting.'**_

As everyone gather around the two, to see the duel that about start, it was dead silent at first as Guiche had his bronze Valkyrie ready, and to Leone had his weapon ready as well but many wonder why his sword doesn't have a guard on it, at most it wasn't looking like a proper weapon to use such as this.

Louise pray that Leone can somehow come out unharmed from this fight as not many know his secret, she also hope it doesn't comes down to summoning his armor as last thing she want was someone death be on her hand becomes of her own familiar.

After a moment between the mage and knight, the bronze armor charge at Leone fast as anyone could see. For Leone, he could see it clearly as day.

As he ran up the field, taking no more than 6 steps before ducking and slashing his sword at the armor as it aimed high with its fist with Leone aimed low with his Garoken.

As the two pass each other, both stood still. As some people just blank as some of them asked, "What happen?" "Did Guiche's Valkyrie hit that guy?" For Guiche was starting to worry to what just happen as he just saw his bronze Valkyrie went pass Leone.

For a moment when the wind blow past by the bronze armor Valkyrie, a small 'Cling' was heard as it show the bronze armor was cut in half at the waste and fell apart to the ground before turning back into a rose bud that was clearly see it was cut in half like the Valkyrie as well.

"What, impossible!" someone said as they couldn't believe what they just saw, even Louise was taken by surprise by that. Guiche on the other hand was wide eye to that and said, "You… you cut down my Valkyrie."

Leone stood up and said, "Hardily a challenge. A cowardly move to use a bronze statue to fight for you, you are better off leaving then standing still."

Guiche got piss at that as he said, "You calling me a coward. I'll show you should respect to your betters, Familiar of Zero!" summoning more bronze Valkyrie by the flick of his rose wand as more and more show up but this time with weapon like spear and swords.

Leone smirked as the Valkyrie's then attacked but Leon was ready he parried, blocked and countered every attack sent at him as his Garoken proved to be the superior weapon. Leone could tell his armor wasn't needed as he slashed the head off a Valkyrie before turning to a now scared Guiche.

Leone then charged but instead of slashing or stabbing Leon with his free hand punched Guiche in the face giving him a black eye. "I yield," Guiche said as he held his eye in pain as Leone nodded.

'That punch felt good,' Leone thought as his thoughts drifted to his father. Leone the sheathed the Garoken before putting a hand out. "Need a hand?" he asked as Guiche was shocked before taking the hand.

"Thank you," Guiche said as Leone nodded before walking away.

Louise who saw the whole thing sighed in relief as she saw that Leone had the skills of a trained warrior. "Good his secret is still kept," Louise said quietly before following Leone.

(Change of scene)

AS the two walk away, the scene change as it came to an office room of sort as two men as one of them was the bald teacher Colbert as the other was an old man with a white mouse on his shoulder that seem to be he's the head master and one lady who is with them were watching the fight from a crystal ball as Colbert stair wide eye to the amazing display of swordsmanship he ever seen along with the other two as they were surprise by it as well.

'So this is the legendary Gandalfr? By the founder,' as Professor Colbert thought to himself.

"What an spectacular young man he is, to think someone like him to come, although he has a unusual style of his skill, and that sword nothing like I have ever seen before," the head master said as the lady push up her glasses as she lean up from where she was and said, "Quite, could he be from a royal kingdom of sorts?"

"That difficult to say at the least, but we must be aware of him," Colbert said trying to keep his cool about Leone, if he knew what other didn't he couldn't say it where ears could be everywhere.

"At moment, let us celebrate, I just won the betting," The old man said as the lady titled her glasses up a small notch as the light just reflexes on her glasses as she said, "Gambling are we now head master?"

The old man smile but sweated a bit as he hated when his assistant was like this as she more strict than other, even when the old man was trying to look up her shirt or his pet mouse.

(Scene break that night)

Louise was preparing for bed as Leone was leaning against the wall. As he leaned Zaruba sensed something as he focus knowing how small the school was. _**"Leone we have a problem there's a Horror on the school grounds,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise gasped at hearing this as Leone got ready.

"Louise stay in your room this Horror could be dangerous," Leone said before he got up and headed out.

"Wait Leone!" Louise called but it was too late Leone was already outside the door and closed it. "Damn," Louise cursed as she hoped Leone would be ok.

(With Leone)

Leone was running as Zaruba was being his guide to the Horror as he knew full well that the Horror can be dangerous and should not be allowed to roam free. Leone soon arrived at the court yard as he looked to the staff dorms a man walk in there. "Leone the Horror is in there," Zaruba said as Leone nodded and ran in that direction. When he got there he heard a scream as he quickly opened the door and saw the Horror had already eaten one of the unnamed staff. Leone then jumped over the Horror and stood between it and the Staff.

"Run," Leone ordered as the Staff ran to get help as the Horror growled.

**"Who do you think you are human to get in the way of my meal?"** the Horror demanded before Zaruba spoke.

_**"He's the Golden Knight Garo,"**_ Zaruba said as the Horror was now shocked and clearly scared.

**"G-garo!?"** he yelped in fear as he was ready for a fight.

Leone ready his weapon as he slide across his arm, he stair into the eyes of the horror waiting for the right moment.

As the horror fear got to it, roar out an in human scream and charge at the young knight, clawed at him hoping to wound him but Leone was just as fast as the Horror, to counter and slash the horror.

As the Horror get knock back, it reach for the nearest things around and threw them at the Makai Knight.

Deflexed the thrown items, duck a rock, and jump over a wooden post that was in the ground.

Leone got closer to the horror to hit it as he cut its arms up and slash at its chest to cause it enough pain to relives it true form.

Around the corner of wall around, the same maid earlier today looked in amazed to see Leone fighting against the in-human being as being helped by him and saved as well.

AS the horror roar out, it body started to shift as its human host seem it can't handle the horror anymore as it burst showing the horror true form.

The Horror looked like it was a human reptile as its head was made of snakes and its skin was pale white as it had a sword and a reptile tale. Zaruba of course had info on the Horror. _**"The Reptile Warrior Horror Gyasa he's troublesome as his snakes can fire beams and if they bite you, you turn to stone, he can regrow all his limbs but his head and torso so aim for his head and torso,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone nodded.

Leone then raised his sword skyward before cutting an energy ring that then summoned gold armor as it all attached to Leone turning him into Garo as he took a stance which summed a Makai symbol, that was as, gold as Garo, behind him as Gyasa was shocked.

"Wow," the maid whispered as Garo then slid the broadsword that was the Garoken against his arm causing sparks before charging at Gyasa.

Weapons clash against each other, deadlock as the horror wanted it as to use it snakes to snap at Garo tried to bite him, but he shift his head to avoid them and kick the horror out of the dead lock.

Sliding on the ground the horror shot fireball at the Makai Knight as he was about to dodge but at the corner of his eyes saw someone in the way.

"Crap!" Garo cursed as he turn back to the fireballs and started to deflect them as the Horror keep firing at Garo.

This went on for a bit until the horror went out after he fire 5 more fireballs at the Makai and ran to him behind the fires, as when it got close, taken by surprise but not unprepared as it parry it incoming attacks and try to cut off it rows of snake heads but used it tail to take the hit as it was cut off.

_**"This Horror is becoming really troublesome," **_Zaruba said as Garo nodded. _**"Add the fact we have a witness we will need to get her to safety to avoid the Horrors blood getting on her,"**_ Zaruba said as Garo knew he needed a plan and fast.

"Yeah and that Tail will be back in no time we need to draw its attention to give that maid a chance to escape," Garo said before he got an idea. Garo then charged at the Horror as his mind was flooded with information on more battle styles before he punched the Horror and use the blade on the wrist and stabbed Gyasa before pushing it away. Garo then turned to the Maid as he gave her an opening.

"HURRY RUN!" he ordered as the girl nodded and ran off before the Horror broke free. "Now time to end this," Garo said as he got some distance. Garo then slashed an X in the air once it was finished it was sent at the Horror where it cut the Horror to pieces destroying which resulted in it being sealed as Gyasa was now gone. Garo sheathed the Garoken before he reverted back to Leone as it was just in time too as Teachers arrived with wands out.

"Where's the Monster?" one asked as Leone looked.

"I took care of it so the danger has passed," Leone said as Osmond nodded.

"Well then thank you Leone Luis and our apologies you had to awaken late at night to deal with it," Osmond said as Leone nodded.

"It's no problem I am one who protects after all, now then I am heading back to Louise's room to get some sleep," Leone said before he bowed in respect and walked off with no one stopping.

Colbert saw the sword and saw how there was no corpse before sighing to himself. 'Seems even a retired Makai Alchemist still has to deal with Makai related stuff every now and again,' he thought before he began to walk off.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok here are the current Knights that are good to go.

Leone as Garo

Saito as Zex (Don't worry he's not evil) with Derf as a Madogu

Louise will later be a Makai Priestess so be on the lookout.

ESKK: Anyway I need suggestions should Wardes be a Horror or a Fallen Knight I'll leave that for all of you to help decide before I make the final choice. Anyway leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Garo Makai Familiar

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter anyway an OP is on the way and what will the opening sequence be. Well that's a surprise so don't force a spoiler out of me.

(Start)

(Start Chapter 2)

Leon and Louise were currently heading to Louise's class as Louise was told by Leone the Horror was taken care of. As they walked Leone looked at the familiar mark as it was on the same hand as Zaruba before Zaruba spoke. _**"Curios about the mark I see,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone nodded.

"Yes every time I hold the Garoken it glows and my skills increase to that of a master it even increased my skills with the armor," Leone said as Louise listened in.

"Then perhaps the Familiar marks power give you higher skills in combat," Louise said as Zaruba saw the logic there.

_**"Yes as from what I heard a human familiar is unheard of correct,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise nodded_**. "I see then we better do some research perhaps Leone wasn't the only human familiar summoned," **_Zaruba said before they arrived at the classroom.

"Well I made arrangements for you to come inside the classroom but Zaruba can you try and keep quiet," Louise said as Leone sighed.

"Once he starts there's no stopping him he'll talk for a lifetime," Leon said as Zaruba chuckled.

"Seems even you have a sense of humor Leone," Zaruba said with a chuckle.

The duo (trio counting Zaruba) entered the classroom as Louise took a seat where she won't be noticed or hopefully called to perform a spell.

Leon leans against the wall near Louise to keep things just professional as to keep him from getting in anyone way or blocking anyone view of the things.

The teacher started talking, about theory and the idea of magic, more of Alchemy kind of magic to turn stone into a metal.

Leon was no idiot as he hear stories of humans try to turn lead into gold but ended very bloody, mostly from report and story of horrors trying to bring the human host desire to a realty. With magic, that was another things Leon don't get, but then he doesn't understand much Makai magic that well, I guest being a knight was more suited for him than anything else.

"Now watch child as I shall transmute these bits of stone into a metal," as the teacher said while putting down three small stone on her desk, tap her wand three time and said some word and soon the stones started to glow for a moment before it died down to show it the stone was now a metal of sort, looking like gold.

As Zerbst got up a bit from her desk to ask the teacher, "Is that gold?"

The teacher look to her as she said, "Sorry dear, its only brass, I'm only a triangle mage, only a square mage can manage to do such task.

As Leon heard the triangle mage part he try to figure out what that was but could put a finger on it and then whisper to Louise, "Louise, what up with the triangle and square mage thing?"

Look up from her review as she said, "it's not a thing it a rank of task, as you know the 4 of the 5 main elements of earth fire, water and wind. As someone knows one element is knows as a dot, two element is a line, 3 is a triangle, and 4 is square."

Louise explain the ranking of mages in a short simple version of it but when he hear 4 of 5 element, he was wondering what was the 5th element until the teacher spoken up saying, "Miss Valliere, am I bothering something?"

Louise turn to the teacher fast as she said, "No ma'am I was just-" "Then I guess you wouldn't mind demonstrate transmute yourself in front of the class then?" the teacher said as she cut Louise off.

When the teacher just volunteer Louise to do something, everyone got worry fast.

"Uh teacher I don't think you should let Louise the Zero do this task," a student said raising his hand as Kirche spoke next.

"Yes Louise doesn't have any known element and all her attempts have Zero chances of success," Kirche said as Leon was getting kind of peeved. "All her spells end with are disasters and failure and she has no chance at-" Kirche continued before Leone had enough.

"ENOUGH give her a chance instead of treating her like some sort of freak of nature!" Leon said as everyone was shocked as was Louise that Leone spoke up for her like that. "Now Louise if you may," Leon said as Louise walked over to the front of the class.

"Your funeral Familiar," a student said as everyone braced themselves.

_**"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"**_ Zaruba asked as Louise pulled out her wand and prepared the spell.

"You may want to take cover," Kirche told Leon before she knee behind her desk like anyone else around, to Leon just raise an eyebrow to this.

As Louise tap her wand three times like the teacher did, the stone started the glow as well, but instead of dying down soon after, it grow brighter and show like a rainbow.

Everyone took cover but Leon as he stood still to see what will happen, but at this point the teacher was getting worry as well. As Louise try to focus on the spell best she could the stone started to shake before they-

'BOOM!'

-Exploded

Dust, smoke, papers, and other item blow out in every direction as when it all settle down, the whole room look like a storm past, with Leon was cover head to toe in soot along with Zaruba as he spat out the ash in his mouth to say, _**"Talk about exploding magic."**_

Leon open his eyes to see Louise was still at the teacher desk with her clothing in ruins and the teacher… looks like she got the wind knock out of her and out cold.

Everyone gotten up from behind their desk as they saws the condition the room was in as someone said, "Nice work zero, another successful failure on your part."

Louise didn't give in as she just stood there for a moment and said, "I'm having an off day."

(Later)

Some, time past as Leon stood outside the office where the head master was of the academy was at, with foot step coming up the hall, Leon look over to it and saw two student he saw before, the red head Kirche, and her small friend… which he didn't get a name from as of yet.

"Hello Sir-Leon where's your master?" Kirche asked as Leon simply pointed with his thumb to the office as he didn't exchange words with her. "Is that so well then if you wish I can take you and show you around," Kirche said as Leone didn't even look at her.

"I already know my way around," Leone said as Kirche was shocked.

"Then perhaps I can show you something incredible," Kirche asked as Leon ignored her. "Oooh the strong silent type," Kirche said before Leone spoke.

"Can you go away I'm waiting for Louise," Leone said as Kirche sighed.

"Very well then come along Tabitha," Kirche said before she, and the small girl Tabitha walked off.

_**"Don't worry she had no Inga but if she and your father had ever met they would probably hit it off,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone nodded.

"Noted," Leon said before the door opened and Louise now in another set of her uniform walked out. "So what's the verdict?" Leon asked as Louise sighed.

"We got off light sense the students did try and warn the teacher we won't have to serve any punishment," Louise said as Leon nodded.

"Very well then," Leon said as Louise nodded.

(Later)

Louise arrived at her room after taking a bath as she noticed that Leone wasn't there but only a note as she took it and read. "Went out to patrol for some Horrors will be back later," she read before she sighed and put on her nightgown decided to wait for Leone.

(With Leone later)

Leone was walking around the school pointing Zaruba out at directions before Zaruba spoke. _**"What has you worried Leon?"**_ Zaruba asked as Leone looked.

"The Horror I defeated couldn't have been the only one add the fact I don't know where the Watchdog is in this world I have to be ready just in case," Leone said as Zaruba nodded.

_**"Well this is the last area and I don't detect any Horrors at all so the school is safe for the night,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone nodded and began to walk off. But as Leone walked he soon noticed Kirche's Red Salamander Familiar with a fire on its tail as it was looking at him from down the hall making Leone get on edge. _**"I don't detect a Horror but that does leave to question why that creature is there,"**_ Zaruba said before the Salamander charged at Leone, Leone tried to dodge but the Salamander used the wall as momentum and bit down on Leone's coat as it began to take him somewhere.

"Hey let go where are, you taking me?!" Leone demanded as he was being kidnapped by a Salamander.

_**"I really hope that Kirche girl wants to see you for something because if not then she needs to train her overgrown Gecko better,"**_ Zaruba said as they soon arrived at an open door.

Leon sighed a bit as he says, "Let get this over with already." As he reach out and knock on the door twice a soft and moan voice was hear as it says, "Come in."

Cracking the door a bit to see inside but it was too dark to see and the dim light of candles didn't help much.

Opening wider and walking in, as the first thing he notice as he walk in was the flower petals that were around on the floor leading to the bed, as he did, if he was surprise, he hid it well as what he saw was Kirche lying down on side wearing a very reviling nightgown but keep her womanly part cover enough for Leon to not make a scene.

"Welcome Leon," as Kirche said it in that same soft moan voice before at the door but with a bit of sexy tone to it.

"What do you want, Kirche?," Leon ask hoping this isn't what he think it is, as it was almost like that one night back in his home world.

Kirche just giggle to that and said, "I always love in a man when he act so heroic, that time before in Vetri Court. I never seen a man handle himself so vicious, yet so graceful. My heart throb it burn with a passion. What I want is Leon… is you."

"Not interested," Leon said as he was about to walk away.

"Wait I want to burn up in my passion with you!" Kirche called as Leone turned to her. "See it may sound dirty but my runic name is the Ardent and like a flame I'm easily ignited," Kirche said as Leon sighed.

"Goodnight Kirche," Leone said as he turned and walk away.

Kirche was shocked as she had just been turned down as Leone didn't seem to have any reaction she could see as she was shocked. "Oh now I must have him," Kirche said thinking he was playing hard to get.

(Later in Louise's room)

Leon opened the door and walked in as Louise looked and saw he just went to the hay to lay down. "Before you ask what happened Kirche had her Lizard grab me so she can try and seduce me I turned her down and walked away," Leon said as Louise was shocked to hear that.

Louise eye twitch and said, "That bimbo, cow utter, thief try to seduce you!" Leon lay his head on the make shift bed and said, "Calm down, Louise. Nothing happen between me and her."

"That not the point. She try to take what wasn't hers again, it's all her family always do," Louise said as it was clear she was piss off at what Kirche try to do as Leon just sighed and said, "Do your family have a history with Kirche's or something?"

"Her mother, grandmother, and her mother before as well all try to seduce all men that the Valier has ever known, broken marriage, and sabotage proposals. If their one enemy out I ever known it's her!" Louise vented to the long history of her family and Kirche's as well.

Leon sighed as Zaruba said, _**"Talk about a feud between family, kind of remind of me you and your f- mmm"**_ Leon put a hand over Zaruba mouth and held it as he knew what his partner was about to say.

"Shut it Zaruba," Leon said to it as Louise look to her familiar and asked, "Between you and who else was he about to say?"

"Nobody, go to sleep, it going to be a busy day… I think," Leon said as Louise puff her cheeks and said, "Fine." Louise blow out the main candle light leaving the room dim to the surrounding candles around for Louise to see to make it to her bed and lay down to sleep.

(The next morning)

Kirche was out and about as she was searching for Leone. "Oh darling where can you be hiding?" she asked as she soon head Horses. Kirche looked outside and saw that Leone and Louise were riding away both on separate horses as Kirche was shocked. "That sneaky little girl," Kirche said before she booked it to the one person she knew who can get her to where there going the fastest.

(Meanwhile in Tabitha's room)

Tabitha was reading a book as she soon sensed something before grabbing her staff waving it around a bit while doing a silent incantation for a spell before Kirche barged in but when Kirche spoke no sound came out as Tabitha had a feeling as to what Kirche was going to say. Tabitha then waved her wand again before Kirche's voice returned.

"And that's why we need to head into town and follow them on Slyphid," Kirche said as Tabitha kept reading.

"Void day," Tabitha said as Kirche nodded.

"I know but please I'm in love," Kirche said as Tabitha wasn't convinced.

"Said before," she said as Kirche kept her cool.

"I know but this time it's for real," Kirche said as Tabitha still wasn't convinced.

"Also," she said as Kirche tried a different tactic.

"Please Tabitha you're my friend and you would help me right," Kirche asked using the friend card in hopes that will make Tabitha take her to town.

Tabitha sighed and then said, "Fine." Close her book and grabbed her staff as she walk to the window as she open it with some wind magic.

For Tabitha to have Kirche as her friend is mystery in the first place, but it seem she would do help her when she they need help ether if it's an idiotic reason or not.

As Tabitha poke her head out she gave a whistle and soon enough, a blue winged dragon flow to the window as it seem that was Slyphid and he stood still in midair waiting for Tabitha command as she said first, "Sorry." Petted Slyphid head and then she said, "Help please."

Slyphid nodded it head as Tabitha pet it head one more time before it went off and circle around for both Tabitha and Kirche to ride on it back.

"Thank you so much Tabitha, I promise you won't regret it," As Kirche said to her blue haired friend as Tabitha had a feeling she already regretting it as she may not look much but she smart enough to know Leon is not someone to act such way around, but that for her friend to find out on her own.

As they got on, right away Slyphid flow off at a great speed and soon flying over the main road where the two horse were at.

"There they are, Don't lose them Tabitha," Kirche said, as Tabitha lean forward on Slyphid and said, "Follow." as she pointed at the horse down below. Slyphid acknowledge and flow right above the horse just enough without cause to be seen right away… if a 3rd part wasn't watching their back or above their heads.

(From below)

As Leon road close enough to Louise to keep up and keep a steady pace on the horse, Zaruba spoken up saying, _**"We got something following us." **_As Leon try to look over his shoulder to see something but there was nothing until Zaruba said, "_**No above us."**_

Leon quickly look up to see the flying blue dragon that was keeping up with the knight and mage.

Leon then stopped as Louise noticed and stopped her own horse to see Leone looking at the sky. "Leone what's wrong?" she asked as she then looked and saw Slyphid following them. "Wait that's Tabitha's dragon Slyphid," Louise said as Leon had a hunch.

"Louise let's keep heading to Tabitha maybe Tabitha was going to the same place we're going," Leone said before Louise nodded and the two headed to town.

(With Tabitha and Kirche)

"Aware," Tabitha said as Kirche looked.

"Wait what but how can you tell?" Kirche said as they kept following but at a slower past.

"Leon looked at us," Tabitha said as Kirche wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Ok but still we need to keep following them to see why the Zero and Leone are going into town for," Kirche said as Tabitha then made her dragon continue its path.

(Later in town)

The duo had left their horses at the stables as they walked through town with Leone finally asking. "Louise why did we come to town to begin with?" Leon asked as Louise was looking for the store as she heard Leon.

"We need to get you more cloths even though you're wearing Madou Robes you can't be stuck wearing the same thing over and over again," Louise said as she looked at the signs for a direction to the seamstress shop.

_**"She had a point even Madou Robes don't last forever,"**_ Zaruba said as Leone sighed and resigned himself to new cloths.

"Very well but you do know where you're going right?" Leon asked as Louise smiled.

"Of course I've been to this store many times to get my uniform repaired," Louise said as Leone nodded to that.

He did not dare to say the reason as he knows enough from the explosion the other day cause by Louise herself… on accident.

As they entire, the lady at the front counter saw Louise and gave a smile and say, "Miss Valliere, what can I do for you today? Another uniform fix perhaps?"

Louise shook her head and said, "No, not today. I've came because my familiar is in need of some new clothing."

Leon step up for the tailor to see him and she had a smile on her face as she said, "He's very handsome, are you sure he's a familiar, because I swear he could be a lover."

Louise blush with Leon just had a scowl on his face as he wanted to keep things simple and any relationship between his, master and would like to be simple semi-friend…ish. Louise snap out of it and shouted, "He just a familiar, that it. I just want some new clothing for him. Spare for every day, and a few different ones for special occasions."

"My, my, I'm just joking miss Valliere… he's too handsome to be your lover," the lady said as soon Louise was about to pull out her wand but Leone stop her in time and said, "We didn't come here for jokes, miss-…" tail off to get a name as the lady said, "Scarlet."

Leon nodded and said, "Alright, Miss Scarlet. We both came here for some new wear, if you would be so kind, it would be much appreciated."

Scarlet smile to Leon politeness as she doesn't get much from noble other than the one that comes to her store, even new people weren't so nice to start with, but she saw Leone was different as she nodded and said, "Very well, set around here and I get your measurements and tell me what kind of wears you need."

Leon nodded and gotten to work. Louise was amazed on how well Leon works well with people, even some were difficult to deal with anyways.

Leone took off his Madou robe and unstrapped the Garoken before leaning the Garoken against the wall and handing the Madou Robe for Louise to hold. It didn't take long for Scarlet to get the measurements as she measured every important aspect of Leone before she was done. "Ok I got your measurements now what type of cloths you want?" Scarlet asked as Leone put on the Madou Robe again.

"I need matching robes fit for combat and that won't get damaged easily and won't have blood stains on it," Leon said as, Scarlet chuckled.

"So your one of those guys who walk in hear carrying a simple weapon asking for a specific kind of coat and paying me for such creation even going as far as leaving me a supply of a special fabric and says to only use it for those who wish for such a uniform and show proof of who they are," Scarlet said as Louise and even Leon was shocked.

**"So you're someone hired by the Makai Order to make Madou Robes,"** Zaruba said as, Scarlet smiled. "I see then looks like when we get into contact with a Watchdog we can have the Senate of this world handle the bill," Zaruba said a the woman smiled.

"No I'll do it free of charge sense you seem more polite then the other ones who come in make the order and go out," Scarlet said as she smiled. "I'll have it to you by the end of the week and I'll even throw in some normal cloths for special occasion's parties, weddings that sort of thing," Scarlet said as Louise was shocked.

"So soon?" Louise asked as Scarlet smiled.

"Hey I fix your uniform after explosions it's an open change for once," Scarlet said as Leon then spoke up.

"Thank you," Leone said as he stood up from his chair.

"Ok then let's go," Louise said as she stood up before they walked out.

(Outside)

They exited the seamstress shop as Kirche and Tabitha saw them as Kirche could tell what happened. "So Louise had decided to make Leone his own set off cloths and sense I don't know what the Seamstress is sowing I won't be able to out due her," Kirche said as they then followed Louise and Leone in hopes of seeing them go to a store.

That was when Leone stopped. "Why did he stop?" Kirche asked as Leon turned to his ring.

(With Leone)

_**"Leon I sense a Horror though its day time chances are its waiting for nighttime,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise didn't hear.

"I see," Leon said as he turned to Louise. "Louise I'll catch up with you later there's something in town I have to do," Leon said as Louise looked and nodded knowing it might be Horror related.

(Scene break that night)

A Prostitute was leaning against a wall as she was smoking as she exhaled the smoke from her mouth. As she smoked she soon saw a man in rich looking cloths walk around as he stopped in front of her. "Why hello sir would you like a fun night?" she asked as the man looked at her.

"Oh you look delicious," the man said as he then roughly grabbed the girl but before anything else can happen Leone appeared as he was unaware of Kirche and Tabitha having stayed behind to stalk Leon using magic to hide from all senses of detection. "And who might you be?" the man asked as Leon took out his Madou Bell and rung it causing the man's eyes to respond as Leon looked.

"So even Nobles with magic aren't safe from Horrors," Leon said as he drew the Garoken.

'He's drawing his sword against a Noble?' Kirche asked as she was starting to get worried not for herself but for Louise.

"You Makai Knights why does your kind keep interfering!" he yelled as once he finished his mouth open in a monstrous way.

"I am one who protects and even if I'm not in my own world that vow stands," Leone said as he took his battle stance.

The possess man throw the woman at Leon, she scream a bit before Leon caught her in his arms and saw the Horror running away.

AS he set the woman to the side he told her, "Go home, and forget what you saw." Soon enough Leon was on the chase to running across the walls and jumping on the roof tops.

Kirche and Tabitha were now more curtsies to what just happen as Kirche said, "Can we even catch up to him?"

Tabitha whistle out to Slyphid as it flow down from the sky and near the two, as Tabitha jump on and held a hand out to Kirche to help her up on the dragon as Tabitha commanded, "Fly, find Leone."

Slyphid flow off and following behind the Makai knight in his battles.

The horror tried to run to a more populated area, but then Léon came out of nowhere and kick the horror down to an open area as it was meant for turning around horse carriage for the to the evident as the horror crash into an empty carriage.

Leon landed swiftly after and held his Garoken ready for anything that might come at him.

The Horror roared as he charged at Leon who blocked the attack and the kicked the Horror. Kirche and Tabitha were watching from above as they saw Leon was attacking a noble. "What is he doing doesn't he know that's a noble?" Kirche asked as Tabitha noticed something.

"Not using magic," Tabitha said as the Noble had plenty of time before and after the attacks to pull out his wand but he didn't.

"What are you saying?" Kirche asked as Tabitha looked.

"Amidst," Tabitha said as the battle continued.

Leon then slashed at the Horror drawing blood as Leon took a battle stance. "How about you stop using that disguise Horror and reveal your true self," Leon said as the Horror then roared before its body burst to reveal its true form that looked like a Demonic Griffon as it even stood on four legs to boot.

Zaruba luckily had information on this Horror. _**"The Winged Beast Horror Mura it's a troublesome Horror with its wings being like weapons and its fire blasts,"**_ Zaruba said as up above the girls were shocked.

Leon of course raised his Sword Skyward followed by slicing a circle of energy before Leon became Garo as Kirche and Tabitha were shocked.

(With the girls)

"The Golden Knight of Legend who had saved this country hundreds of years ago," Kirche said shocked to see this as was Tabitha who was more Silent the ever.

(Battle)

_**"G-Garo?!"**_ Mura yelped shocked to see the Golden Knight.

"Prepare to be cut down horror!" Leon said as he grind Garoken across his arm as spark fly, the Makai Knight charge at the horror and attempted to cut it down.

Mura use it wings to block the cut as the land around it cracked. Stuck in a deadlock as Mura and Garo were trying to see who can overpower the other.

The fight now where as the Horror open it mouth hand let out a fire ball shot and hit dead on Garo as he flow back and at a building. But recover in the air as he twirl himself around and landed the build's wall then lunch himself forward back at the horror.

When the two clash Garo was able to slice off a wing as the Horror yelled in pain as Mura then turned to Garo who got behind him in an attempt to whack him with tail. Garo responded by slicing the tail before Mura roared in pain and jumped away. Mura then in a fit of rage charged at Garo who ran at Mura as well before going downward and slicing Mura from below and getting on his feet on the other side.

Mura let out a death roar before it died and durned to black smoke as Garo swung his sword getting the Horror Blood off it. Garo then reverted to Leon as he saw the moon was out before he went to the still open Sable to pick up his horse and ride back.

(With Kirche)

Slyphid landed as Leone had left as Kirche was shocked. "Did you see that Leon is the legendary Golden Knight of this countries legend even Germania respects that warrior," Kirche said as Tabitha nodded. "We have to tell people this will be so juicy Louise had summoned a legendary historical figure," Kirche said but a new voice cut the off.

"Sorry madams can't let that happen," came a voice as Kirche and Tabitha looked before a Green flame flew around them as their Eyes soon went dull. "Go back to school and sleep forget what happened this night," a shadowy figure said as he held a brush in his hand. The two girls nodded before they mounted Slyphid and flew off. The shadow figure smiled as he looked at the brush. "Man those Alchemists weren't kidding when they said this Brush will make spells easier for us and make our job simpler," he said as you could see a smile before he walked off to report a Knight had handled the Horror.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Garo Makai Familiar

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of this Familiar of Zero fic. Anyway so far I have already decided on what Knight Wardes would be and that is Giru but once again that only IF he's going to be a fallen Knight. Anyway enjoy the fic will you and also leave a review for me.

*Insert Savior in the Dark

(Start Chapter 3)

Leone was sitting in the Kitchen as he was eating soup. Leon had woken up late that morning so he had to go without breakfast but luckily when a maid heard his stomach growl she took him to the kitchen so he can eat. As Leon swallowed some food he turned to the black haired maid before speaking.

"Miss sorry though I had helped you a few days back I never caught your name," Leon said as the girl nodded.

"Well Mr. Leon my name is Siesta it's nice to properly meet you," Siesta said as Leon nodded to that.

"Yes it is nice to meet you Siesta but just call me Leon I'm not one for formalities," Leon said as Siesta nodded before the chef came to them.

"That's our Heroic Sword for you he never boasts and always fights as one who protects those who can't protect themselves you are a true inspiration to us commoners," the chef said as Leon nodded.

"Of course," Leon said as he honestly didn't want to burst his bubble at him being a master swordsman.

As people were talking Leon finished his meal as a maid to the plate. "Thank you for the meal sir," Leon said as that gave the Chef more fire power.

"And he's polite to us commoners unlike those snobbish nobles," the Chef said before turning to Leon. "If you ever need a meal feel free to come by here I'll cook you up something nice after all cooking is my magic," the chef said as Leon nodded.

"Thank you," Leon said before he got up did a respectful bow and walked off.

(A bit later outside)

"Mr. Leon!" came Siesta's voice as Leon turned and saw the girl running over to her.

"Oh hello Siesta what can I do for you?" Leon asked as Siesta looked down as Leon felt something was wrong.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for us Commoners you're really an inspiration," Siesta said as Leon nodded.

"Of course," Leon said before Siesta smiled and walked away.

_**"Leon,"**_ Zaruba began as Leon looked.

"Yeah?" he asked as the Makai Knight was listening.

_**"I've been sensing a Horror here sense this morning though I can't pinpoint where it's like its shielding its presence," **_Zaruba said as Leon got serious.

"Ok I'll ask around if anyone has been acting weird hopefully we will get a clue," Leon said before he ran off to start asking around.

(Meanwhile the Headmasters office)

Old Osmand was currently finishing writing a letter address to the castle as once his quill was done (courtesy of magic the lazy bum) followed by a stamp (also thanks to magic) as he gave it to a noble. "Please get this to the castle as fast as possible Count Mont," Osmand said as Mont nodded.

"Of course I am the Royal messenger after all," Count Mont said before leaving.

As Count Mont was about to head out, he stop for a moment as Old Osmand ask, "One last thing, Count Mont. How there been any news about the Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt?"

As Count Mont stop and thought for a moment and said, "Oh the thief. Well yes, noting much on her activity but there a word going around she is looking for the staff of destruction, the one in your position if I'm not mistaken."

The old man nodded and said, "Yes it is, but I'm not worry about it being stolen right away, we have several charms and seals around the vault room where it's being kept in."

Count Mont nodded and said, "Very good then, I shale carry on my way. Hope all well if something does happen." The Count left the room as the old man sighed then said, "I so as well."

(Elsewhere)

Leon searches the area and talk to the staff, they happily gave him any info they had but none of what he heard was solid proof of any horror activity.

Thanking the staff, Leon went on his way to find anything. Heading to the head master office, thinking he may know something other did not as he was in charge and must know what goes around, even if it commanders staff or the teachers.

As Leon took a turn around the corner, he accidently bump into someone as he saw, was a man who seem to be stuff like any fat noble he knew of, as the person he bump into was Count Mont, the royal messenger.

"Watch where you're going, peasant," Mont said rude as he was, Leon put a hand over his chest and said, "Pardon me then, I was just on my way to see the head master."

"Then get to it," Count Mott said before Leon did a small bow and continued on his way.

_**"Leon I sensed some Inga on him but I'm unsure of him being a Horror we should keep a close eye on him,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

"Noted," he said as he headed to the office.

(With Osmand)

Osmand was deep in thought as to think a modern Gandalfr was born. He knew the boy must be destined for great things as well as Louise. It was then that there was a knock on the door as Ms. Longville opened it showing Leon.

"Hello Mr. Osmond can I trouble you for a minute? I have some questions I need to ask which hopefully won't take long," Leon said as Osmand nodded.

"Of course have a seat," Osmand said as Leon found a chair and sat down. "Now what did you want to talk about, my boy?" Osmand asked Leon as he clears his throat and said, "I wanted to talk to you about anything that is out of the ordinary."

Osmond raise an eyebrow to that and asked, "Now what could be out of the ordinary do you mean?"

Leon needed to choice his words carefully as he didn't want to give away much, as he did he said to the old man, "Some of the people have been hearing about the vanishing or disappearances of people or maybe a suspicious person of sort, Hoping to give them some news of sort, if you wouldn't mind sir."

The old man looked at Leon for a moment before giggling then said, "Well if that what you wanted to know. There is nothing to worry about the disappearances. Count Mont, the Royal messengers come by once in a while and ask for one maid sometimes."

In a way that brought Leon attention a bit as he doesn't know much about this Count Mont, but to ask for one maid, why just one or that kind of person. He might need to ask around again. Osmond went on saying, "And the suspicious person they may have heard, I don't know if you are aware, but there is a thief that gains a name for herself. The Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt if you may or may not heard about."

Leon nodded, as he heard the name before but that was just from rumors but that confers it but didn't know if this thief was a horror or not and went on asking, "Why is this Fouquet getting such a reputation as, The crumbling dirt?"

Osmond clear his throat as he said, "As story goes she uses earth magic to steal from great nobles, ether a priceless item of sort, unique, or very dangers to say at least, but the most reason she gotten that name is for what she uses to help make her escape as some say she summon an earth golem."

Now that really brought Leon attention as a giant golem, he didn't know if that was magic or the work of a horror as Zaruba spoken through Leon's thoughts as he said, _**"Few horror I know of are golem like but none match of what he's saying."**_

Leon nodded and said, "Thank you Osmond, I'll be sure to bring good news." The old wizard nodded to Leon and said, "It no problem, I'm always happy to help ether a student or one of our staff."

Leon got up and bows a bit before saying, "Thank you, I'll be on my way." Leon left the room as from behind a corner, Miss Longuevuille came out with papers and books in her arms as she asked, "What was that all about?"

Osmond look to his assistant and said, "Nothing much, just someone looking for answer to thing. I just help him along, Miss Longuevuille."

Longuevuille nodded to hear that and said, "Well I hope he got what he wanted." As she turns around she had a frown on her face and then walks away back to her work area.

(The Next day)

Leon was walking around as so far he had no leads on who the Horror was and he worse news the presence was gone. As Leon walked he remembered every important and relevant detail as to locating the Horror but so far nothing seemed to connect. Leon sighed before h decided to head to the Kitchen to grab a bite to eat as he was hungry as Zaruba was oddly silent.

(Later at the Kitchen)

Leon arrived as he saw the place was oddly silent as the Chef was cooking but he didn't have that same spirit. Leon walked in catching everyone's attention as he notice Siesta was also missing. "What's wrong?" Leon asked as the Chef looked at him.

"That damn messenger asked Siesta to be his maid and being a noble he was able to buy her contract and now she's going to be her maid," the Chef said as Leon was shocked to hear this.

'So she was the maid Osmand mentioned,' Leon thought as he was starting to connect the pieces. "When did Count Mott leave?" Leon asked as the Chef looked.

"Around noon yesterday he seemed to be in a hurry," the chef said as Leon saw another useful piece of information.

'Around the same time Zaruba lost the trail,' Leon thought as Leon did a respectful bow.

"Thank you I'll see what I can do," Leon said before he left to find Louise as he needed more intelligence on Mott.

(Later in Louise's room)

It was night time as Leon had asked his question. "Yes I heard of Count Mott he's the Castles messenger I never liked him he always gave me a bad feeling," Louise said as Leon nodded. "Why do you ask?" she asked before Leon spoke up.

"Well he asked a maid named Siesta to be his maid though it doesn't add up to me as to why now and also I think he might be a Horror," Leon said before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"When a Noble asks a woman by name to be his maid it usually means he wants to make her his mistress or in a Horrors case his meal,"**_ Zaruba explained as Leon was shocked to hear this as it meant Siesta was in danger as well as all those other maids.

Leon shot up and said, "Where is Count Mont at?" Louise was surprise and said, "I-I don't know. Noble family sometimes knows the royal messenger for dealing with military, or tribute funds but my family is of special matter, so we never had a royal messenger let alone know one."

Leon growl in his voice and try to think of something else and then he said, "Does anyone else might know where Count Mont is at?"

Louise try hard to think of someone but Leon was putting pressure on her a bit for trying to think of who as she said, "W-well t-t-there… maybe one person I know of."

"Who?" Leon said as Louise gulped and hope this doesn't get her in trouble and said, "…Guiche."

When Leon heard that name, he didn't hesitated and rush out the door looking for the boy he beaten in a duel that one day and hopefully would give him the info that he wants or give me another hit to make remember who he was.

(Court area)

Guiche was sitting at a table still with a bit of a black eye that was fading away and with him a blonde that look like she not in a best of moods to the look on her face as she said, "You know I still upset with you."

"Please Montmorency, I was just showing other the truth of the expression of how to love, you are still my flower that bloom under the full moon," Guiche said as he attempted to regain what little pride he had to wooing a lady.

Montmorency turn her head has she did a, 'Hm!' then say, "I'm not going to forgive you that easily."

Guiche was getting a little desperate and said, "Please Montmorency, my sweet moon flower. What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"How about getting on your hand and knees and ask for it," As a 3rd voice spoken with Montmorency open her eyes to that and put a finger on her shin and said, "That not a bad idea."

Guiche got up drew is rose wand and held it close to his chest and said, "Very well I shall do what-… who said that?"

"Turn around," As 3rd voice said with Guiche try to remember that voice and then I hit him as he was struck with fear as he slowly turn around to see the Leon Luis, the knight that bested him in a duel.

Guiche tried to stay calm but he knew this young man can easily best him in Swordplay and had done it without the assistance of magic. "Oh Sir Leon what can I do for you?" Guiche asked trying to be careful as he went.

"Simple I need information where is Count Mont's estate?" Leon asked as Guiche looked at him puzzled.

"Why do you need to know?" Guiche asked as Leon looked.

"I just need to pay him a visit is all," Leon said as Guiche knew it was probably against his better judgment but he might as well spill less he incurred his wrath again.

"Very well," Guiche said before he began to tell him where to go.

"Thank you," Leon said before leaving as then Montmorency began to speak again.

"So about you getting on your hand and knees," Montmorency said as Guiche mentally cursed his luck.

(Later)

"Leon?" Louise called as she was looking for her familiar as it was already late at night. "Leon where are you?" she asked getting worried as she hoped Leon wasn't doing anything reckless as even if Count Mont was a Horror there's a chance Leon can get accused of murder and beheaded. Louise then located Guiche as she walked over to him. "Guiche have you seen Leon anywhere?" Louise asked as Guiche looked to her.

"Yes, that familiar of yours, before I had embarrassed myself to what he said…" Remember what he had to do for Montmorency to forgive him; it was a moment he could never forget.

Guiche shake his head and then went on saying, "He rush out after I told him where to find Count Mont's estate. I do not dare to ask why, but if I were him I'll be carefully," Guiche said as he started to walk away and Louise eyes were widen to know her familiar was long gone and maybe already there.

"It's already night time and Count Mont estate is far away… I'll never make it in time!" Louise said as he tug at her hair until, "Eh hm!" as that gotten her attention Turn a bit to see her rival and her friend as Louise asked, "What do you want, Kirche?!"

"Oh nothing just thought I can't help but over heard that your familiar is maybe a Count Mont home. If only you knew someone with a dragon that maybe could get you there in no time at all," Kirche said as she saw Louise eyes widen to that as she knew where Kirche was going with this.

(With Leon)

Galloping on the through the forest at night, it was a difficult thing to do, but with Leon he knew where he was going and he done many night run like this to get a horror.

When Leon jump out of the tree line, he reach a gated area, to according to Guiche, this was the area Leon was looking for.

Getting off the horse and tied it to a low tree branch, he petted the horse head and said, "I'll be back soon."

After that Leon turn to the gate as he saw a few guard at the gate, he needed to play smart about this as he started to think of a plan and then to execute it.

Leon then knew what he had to do he simply had to knock out the important guards but he didn't know how many there was. Leon turned to Zaruba just to be sure the Horror was here as he looked. "Zaruba you sense the Horror?" Leon asked as Zaruba looked.

_**"Yes it definitely in there,"**_ Zaruba said before Leon knew what he had to do. Leon quickly climbed the tree closes to the wall and landed behind the guards before knocking them out. Leon then jumped the wall and headed into the Mansion while at the same time avoiding being spotted by any maids and knocking out any guards he saw.

(Meanwhile outside)

Kirche, Tabitha, and Louise arrived at the estate and saw that the guards were knocked out signaling that Leon was here as Kirche looked. "Why does he need to knock out the guards just to get inside," Kirche asked as she saw they were knocked out.

"Leon believe Count Mont isn't who he says he is," Louise said as Tabitha looked.

"Explain," she said as she wanted information.

"No time," Louise said before they entered the estate in hopes of locating Leon.

(With Leon)

Leon arrived at a grand bath and by the looks of it, it was already used as Zaruba could tell who was here. "That Maid Siesta was here and another it seems "Count Mont," is making his move," Zaruba said as Leon nodded and went deeper into the mansion.

"Siesta where are you?" he asked as he wanted to avoid a tragedy like Lara's as much as possible.

_**"Leon we're getting closer take a right at the end of this hall,"** _Zaruba said as Leon took the right and knew he was going in the right direction.

Reaching a pair of doors, he ran at his fullest and then shot his foot at the doors to break them down as he shouted, "Siesta!"

The people in there as he saw was Siesta and then Count Mont. Siesta was naked and cover herself up with the cover of the bed to her surprise of Leon sudden arrival, as well he was here for her.

Count Mont was angry to see Leon in his home as he said, "Who dare to break into my home!"

Leon pull out the bell from his side as he rang it, both Siesta and Count Mont eyes widen to the sound as if they were hypnotize by it.

Siesta eyes didn't change at all but Count Mont eyes glowed to it.

"Found you, horror," Leon stated with Count Mont flinch to it.

"Mr. Leon why are you here, what is going on?" Siesta asked as she didn't know what was happen but she was in a world of surprise of what was going to happen.

"Siesta you need to run this man isn't human anymore he isn't even alive," Leon said as he had the Garoken ready to draw.

"You dare draw a sword against a Noble," the man said before Zaruba scoffed.

_**"The jig is up pal no point in hiding behind that lie,"** _Zaruba said as Siesta saw the Ring talk as Mont did the one thing he can do. He ran away as Leon turned to Siesta.

"Get dress and hide somewhere safe," Leon said before he gave chase.

(With Louise)

"So is impersonator of Mont some sort of criminal trying to cash in on nobility status," Kirche asked as they saw all the guards were knocked out.

"No clue but we need to hurry and find Leon he might be in danger," Louise said as the trio of girls searched for the missing Knight.

"Close," Tabitha said as they saw Mont run pass a hall as Leon wasn't far behind.

Louise looked at the two girl as she knew she had to keep them away from the Horror. "Tabitha, Siesta you two go search for the maid I'll go help Leon," Louise said as Kirche was shocked.

"What can you do you can't perform spells," Kirche said as Louise glared.

"He is my Familiar and it's my duty to protect him as it is his duty to protect me so I won't abandon him," Louise said as Tabitha nodded.

"Very well," Tabitha said before she took Kirche and began to search for Siesta.

(With Leon)

Mont was cornered as Leon had the Garoken drawn. "No escaping now Count Mont," Leon said as Mont cursed.

**"Damn you Makai Knight,"** Mont said in Makai Language before he attacked Leon who blocked the attack before drawing the Garoken and slashing at Mont pushing him back. Mont roared as he then sent a kick at Leon who caught it and threw Mont to a priceless statue. Leon then jumped at Mont before punching him followed by a spin which he used the momentum to slash at Mont causing more harm to him.

Leon then jumped back as he slid his sword against his arm by its flat side as Mont was getting angry. "Why don't you Makai Knights see I gave these woman a chance to make money for their family a chance at a little happiness," Mont said as Leon glared.

"What you gave them wasn't happiness, you bribed them, blackmailed them, and treated them like they were your property to use as you please and once you got what you wanted from them you devoured them," Leon said as Mont roared as his form began to change.

Soon Mont looked like a demonic humanoid kraken as it roared at Leon when Zaruba had information on it. _**"The Lustful Sea Horror Octus it tentacles have claws on the end of each of them as the slime on its body act as a shield and it can extend any one of its tentacles, its known for possessing humans who have lustful minds, its quiet troublesome,"**_ Zaruba explained as Leon nodded and raised the Garoken just as Louise arrived as this would be her first time seeing Garo as he then summoned the circle.

Once it was summoned the armor came out turning Leon into Garo as he took his battle stance as he slid his sword against his arm causing sparks. "Horror I shall cut you down," Garo said before he charged at the Horror. But when Garo struck it its slime stopped the weapon as Garo then pulled hard as Octus was unharmed.

"Damn you weren't kidding Zaruba its slime armor makes things harder," Garo said as he had to be careful.

"Garo!" Louise called as Garo looked and saw Louise. "If you want to get rid of slime you need a strong enough heat to handle it," Louise called as Garo thought about it.

"I'll ask why your here later but did Kirche come with you?" Leon asked as Louise nodded. "Go get her," he began as he blocked an attack from Octus. "Have her use a powerful Fire spell," Leon said as Louise nodded and went to get Kirche.

Louise ran as fast as she could, as for Leon all he could do was draw the horror attention until help comes.

(Louise)

Ran and came to a room with Kirche and Tabitha and they founded Siesta. "Kirche!" Louise shouted to her enemy/rival, she looked to her and said, "Louise what is going on?"

Soon there was a monsters roar with the sound of something crashing as the following, the whole place started to shake.

"Now's not the time, and I need your-" Louise hesitated for a moment as she couldn't believe what she going to ask but with no other option she said, "I need your help."

Kirche was surprise at that and when you're asking your rival for help you know something is up.

(Garo)

Garo was jumping around the area, deflexed any tentacles that came his way best he could but it was show he was greatly overpower as that slime wasn't making easy for him.

Back flipping to avoid an incoming claw he was on a set table as he jump off of it as another came his way and smash the set table into pieces. Jumped over the horror and ended up on the far side of the room.

As footsteps were heard come down the hall and into the room, Louise came in with Kirche and was surprise to what she saw as she asked, "What in the world is that?"

"The monster is Count Mont," Louise said as Kirche was shocked.

"What do you need me to do?" Kirche asked as Garo noticed them.

"Send the strongest fire spell you know at the monster it will weaken its defenses," Garo said as Kirche was able to recognize the voice belonging to Leon.

"Right," Kirche said as she took out her wand. Kirche then waved it as red energy was building up at the tip. "Flow- Swarm- Flame stream!" Kirche said as she sent out a stream of fire that came in like a wave soon hit the side the tentacle-horror as it roar out ether in anger or pain ether way it was being dead on with the fire but soon it died down and show the horror was steaming and got some burns on its side but it easily heal from them but the slime on it was gone on the side.

Garo saw an opening as ready his weapon as he lower it on the ground and said, "Here we go." Garo ran at the horror as he yelled out with a sparks shooting out as he drags Garoken across the floor soon erupted in green flames as Garo came in for the kill.

"AHHHHH!" Roar out as Garo cut through the tentacles and slash deep within the horror body effetely killing it as it gave out its death cry before vanishing into black smoke.

The blood of the horror vanish as Garo swung his sword before sheathing it.

As everything was over Kirche saw Garo as her eyes widen and said, "The Legendary Golden Knight Garo."

Garo then reverted to Leon as he turned to a shock Kirche. "Leon is the Golden knight of Legend?" Kirche asked as Leon walked over to the group.

_**"Seems your armor if famous even here,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked at Kirche.

"Kirche I'm going to have to ask you to keep this quiet because no one is supposed to know I'm the Golden Knight Garo if anyone else found out it would be real bad for all parties involved," Leon said as Kirche wanted to tell but she didn't want to get Leon into trouble.

She then decided on her decision before speaking. "Very well but you will owe me a favor," Kirche said as Leon glared.

"As long as it's not sexual based favor then very well," Leon said as in Kirche mind a chibi Kirche was whining about it.

"Very well," Kirche said as Louise then spoke up.

"We should find Siesta and Tabitha and then leave before the guards wake up," Louise said as she didn't want to be labeled as a criminal any time soon.

"Let's go," Leon said as he went to find the others.

(Later)

AS everyone meet where Leon horse was being keep at, Siesta was hugging him and then let off saying, "Thank you very much for saving me once again Leon. I wouldn't know how to even repay you for all you have done for me."

Leon sighed and said, "You're most welcome, but you don't have to repay me anything. I am the one who protect, I will be the one to protect all, even if it just one."

Louise, Kirche smile at that, and Tabitha who may not be smiling but did have a great respect for the Makai Knight to know he has a good heart.

Siesta gave a sad smile and said, "Oh… ok then." As Siesta still wanted to repay Leon somehow, but didn't know how.

Leon saw her smile wasn't as happy as he thought, but then I guess he could do something, and said, "How about you ride back with me, and it would be a long way on foot."

Siesta looks up surprise by that, but then smile and said, "Sure!" Louise was disbelief.

Sure Leon was her familiar, but gave him freedom to do what he please as she knew he was important even if people knew it or not. For Louise she didn't know what she could say or what to do, but… just accept it.

AS all of them watch as Leon got on the horse, he offer his hand to siesta as she grab hold of it and Leon lifted her up on the saddle and waited a moment before to know she was seat as she put her hand around his waist.

It was a little new to Leon but he didn't want to be rude, as he started to back up the horse on the road, he turn to the three mages and said, "I'll meet up with three back at the academy, if that all right?"

Louise sighed and said, "Fine, but don't be late." Leon nodded and then he took off with siesta that was smile at this moment as she felt like a princess but hailed off with her knight in shining gold armor, at least in her mind that is.

"That's my darling," Kirche said as Louise glared at her rival.

"He's not yours so stop trying to steal him Zerbst!" Louise yelled as Kirche laughed a bit as she had gotten the rise out of Louise.

Tabitha looked on as she could tell Leon had some emotional baggage as it was evident that Leon had hidden things under that baggage. She hoped he would find a way to bury his demons in hopes that he can become someone great.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow a chapter of over 5,000 words hurray for me! Anyway like I said leave behind a review as that will make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Garo Makai Familiar

ESKK: Hey finally got this chapter ready and by the looks of it not long after Makai La Knight. Hopefully I can get Garo DXD chapter 2 done soon. Anyway enjoy.

*Insert Savior in the Dark

(Start)

(Start Chapter 4)

It was night time and Louise came out of the bathroom but didn't see Leon anywhere in the room. She did find a note.

"Went off for a walk in the town. Be back in the morning," she read.

Louise then sighed before she got dressed in her nightgown. Louise then went under the blanket and sighed. "Probably had to hunt Horrors again," Louise said know full well that a Makai Knights duty was as a protector.

(With Leon)

Leon was in fact walking around town as it was night time as he took notice how this place looked like his own world. _**"Feeling home sick?"**_ Zaruba asked as Leon looked at the Madogu.

"A bit just it seems so peaceful," Leon said as Zaruba could tell.

_**"Yes but remember Horror flourish at night,"**_ Zaruba said before a loud yell was heard catching Leon's and Zaruba's attention. _**"Leon I sense a Horror,"**_ Zaruba said making Leon nod.

"Let's go Zaruba," Leon said allowing Zaruba to lead the way.

As Leon ran through the streets and heard demonic shouting.

"Get away!" A female voice said.

Leon soon ended up at an alley and saw a cloaked girl being cornered by a metal demon with a humanoid body but has an eel-shaped faceplate. It noticed Leon's presence before taking out its staff and the faceplate opened, revealing its horrible eel face. It screeched at him before the face plate closed.

Leon didn't care and rushed at them before jumping over the Horror, landing in between it and the girl. He soon kicked it away

Leon looked back at the girl.

"Get to safety." He said.

"Right," she said before running to find a place to hide. Zaruba knew what this Horror was as Leon drew the Garoken.

_**"The Iron Body Horror Metalis his skin is as hard as steel but that also makes him slow but his staff is deadly and will make this battle troublesome,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon took his battle stance with the Garoken held close to his arm.

"Let's gauge him first," Leon said before the Horror charged with a roar.

Metalis got its staff ready before Leon skillfully dodged it before trying to scan for a weakness.

Metalis's faceplate opened and screeched again before closing.

This gave Leon an idea.

"Zaruba, do you think we can hit the face when it's revealed?" the bearer of Garo asked as he looked at the Madogu.

_**"The timing has to be good though."**_

"Then we better get close," Leon said before he charged and blocked the attack and pushed the staff away before the Horror roared but Leon was ready as he did as stab and was able to cut off two pieces of the face plates as Leon backed off. Leon then raised his sword and drew an energy circle summoning the armor of Garo.

Metalis was scared now as it showed. It clearly had not expected to meet the Gold Knight Garo as Garo then charged at the Horror and stabbed into its face with the Garoken letting out a roar. When he stabbed him then sliced the Horrors head off as it then vanished into dust as Garo walked to where the cloaked woman was hiding.

"Are you ok?" he asked as the woman looked at him and smiled.

"Thank Sir Makai Knight," the woman said surprising Garo as he reverted to Leon.

How do you know-?"

The girl took off her head revealing a girl with short purple hair and blue eyes. To Leon, she looked beautiful but he was more focused on the job itself.

"My name is Henrietta."

"Leon and not to be rude, you didn't answer my question."

"My family is 'involved' in Makai affairs." Henrietta explained.

"I see..."

_**"Just like Louise but can you tell us what you were doing out so late?"**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked at the Madogu.

"Hey," he said as the girl giggled a bit at the boy's antics.

"My apologies but the reason I was out was because I needed night to myself sense my responsibilities had become over bearing though I did not think I would run into a Horror," Henrietta said as Leon nodded.

"Well then its best you head home less another Horror shows up," Leon said s Henrietta nodded.

"I will do that," Leon said before she put her hood back on and walked off.

Once she was out of hearing range Zaruba spoke up. _**"She's hiding something,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked.

"Yes I know from what I know very rarely does a Noble wear a hood and even then they don't walk out at night just to avoid responsibilities," Leon said as Zaruba understood.

_**"Well I didn't sense any Inga from her so she clearly wasn't up to no good,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

"We better scout the area Zaruba just in case another Horror shows up then we can head back," Leon said as Zaruba understood.

_**"Right."**_

(In the morning)

Louise tossed a pillow at Leon's face.

"What?" Leon asked as he sat up.

"Get dressed. The princess of the country is coming over to the academy."

_**"If you're giving him orders it must be important,"**_ Zaruba said in a joking manner as Leon sighed before grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"So what are you making a big deal about the princess for besides the obvious make the school look good and win her favor," Leon asked as he picked up the Garoken which was leaning against the wall and place it under his coat.

Louise looked back at Leon.

"She's a close friend."

(Later outside)

The two were lined up with the other students as a carriage appeared. Soon the door opened and Leon's eyes widened at who came out.

_**"Is that?"**_ Zaruba began as he saw this too.

"Yeah," Leon answered as Louise glared.

"Stop gawking at the princess," Louise said yanking at Leon's ear.

_**"Actually we met her last night when we were walking around town and had saved her from a Horror,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise glared.

"And what would the princess be doing out late at night in the first place," Louise demanded as it was clear she didn't believe the duo.

"That's what we want to know." Leon replied.

As Henrietta began walking down the aisle, she noticed Leon. She smiled and winked at him, putting him off guard.

(Later)

Leon and Louise were walking around the school as Leon looked at Louise. "Hey Louise mind explaining to me why the Princess is here?" Leon asked as Louise knew she couldn't hold it off anymore.

"See she's one of the judges in the Familiar Exhibition, see every year after the second years summon there Familiars we are required to show off our familiars," Louise said as Zaruba got the gist of it.

_**"So basically Leon has to show off,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise nodded.

"Basically," Louise said as Leon sighed.

"Then you're asking the wrong guy for that my strength is more in combat if you want to get someone to show off you should have asked my father," Leon said as that gave Louise and idea from when Leon faced Guiche.

Louise stopped turned Leon to her as she had the idea. "Wait Leon that's it! We can ask Guiche to summon some of his Valkyries and have them fight you without you summoning your armor," Louise said as Zaruba saw this.

_**"That might actually work much better then Leon doing tricks like a clown,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon saw sighed.

"Very well," Leon said before the continued there trek.

(Later)

Leon was sitting on a chair as his coat was on a coat rack in Louise's room that held her cape and the Garoken was not too far away. Louise was brushing her hair as Zaruba was on Leon's finger as this was one of their mundane moments. That was until there was a knock on the door as Zaruba spoke next.

_**"Door,"**_ Zaruba said as it was clear he was accepting the open change to the silence.

"I'll get it." Leon opened the door and in came a hooded Henrietta.

"Who are you?" Louise asked.

"It's been a long time..."

"Your highness?!" Louise asked as Leon already knew the disguise so h just closed the door.

"Hello Louise," Henrietta said as she took off her hood.

"Princess you shouldn't trouble yourself with coming over to my livings without your escort," Louise said as Henrietta smiled.

"It's not problem I just wanted to visit a childhood friend and meet her familiar but imagine my surprise that the familiar that exposed Count Mont as a Horror is also the one who rescued me," Henrietta said as Zaruba smirked.

_**"Told you,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise was shocked.

"It was no problem I only did my duty as one who protects," Leon said making Henrietta nod and smile as Leon had a flash to Lara but he decided to hide it knowing the princess wasn't Lara.

Henrietta then examined Leon.

"It's also an honor to meet you, Golden Knight."

"How-?"

"Well..."

(Last night)

Henrietta walked through the halls of her castle and noticed something familiar about Leon's armor. She soon noticed a mural on the wall.

On the mural was a fanged warrior with the exact same design as Leon when in his armor as it even had Zaruba as Henrietta was shocked to hear that she was saved by a legend that might even equal Brimir. "Garo?" she whispered as she quickly headed back to her room as she was possibly the first in her family to meet the legendary Golden Knight Garo.

(Currently)

_**"So it seems even in this world the armor is famous,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon knew why Zaruba didn't know.

"Well then it's good to be revered but that Golden Knight was possibly one of my ancestors," Leon said as Henrietta nodded.

"Yes but sense you have inherited it the honor that goes with the title falls to you," Henrietta said as Leon nodded.

"So princess what do I owe this honor?" Louise asked not wanting to be left out.

"Well Louise its more to do with Mont I am already working with the Makai order to cover up Mont's death as him being in the forest and attacked by wild wolves and we are currently using the same method to cover up the deaths of the maids he ate as either wild wolves or monsters attacking hopefully it will hold," Henrietta said as she then sighed. "Though it saddens me to hear that some Nobles are corrupt enough to produce Inga and attract Horrors," Henrietta said sadly as she truly cared for the people she lead.

Leon was surprised but kept it to himself. Her attitude reminds him of both Alfonso and Lara.

"Do you think something would happen tomorrow?"

"Besides the Familiar Exhibition I doubt it but just to be safe I brought in some of my guards in the event there is an attack of any sorts because of the civil war in Albion you never know when the Rebels will attack other countries to gain more power," Henrietta said as Leon nodded.

_**"That is wise move your Highness a wise man once said a Good Ruler never seeks war but he is always ready for it,"**_ Zaruba said as Henrietta nodded.

"Thank you Sir-Madogu," Henrietta said before Zaruba chuckle.

_**"Just call me Zaruba."**_

"Well then I shall take my leave before my guards get worried," Henrietta said before she put up her hood and left.

Leon looked at Louise.

"So you two knew each other as kids?"

Louise nodded. "I had the honor of being her Royal play mate," Louise said before Zaruba chuckled.

"Sounds like childhood friends to me," Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

"Anyway I need to head somewhere I'll be back before dawn," Leon said as Louise nodded as she began to prepare for bed.

(Later with Leon)

It was late at night with the moon high in the sky as Leon arrived at an old abandoned tower as he turned to Zaruba. "Is this the place Zaruba?" Leon asked as he looked at the Madogu.

_**"Yes this is the Watchdog center alright,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

"Time to see what a parallel Watchdog looks like," Leon said before he presented Zaruba and the arch inside the tower began to glow before he entered.

(Watchdog center)

A young woman similar to Garm but with her white hair in a style that held resemblance to a braided tail with a single braid hanging over her eyes. She was dressed in a white dress similar to what a princess, queen, or a noble woman in general would wear as she was sitting on a throne with a plate of candy next to her a she took one unwrapped it and ate it.

She then looked to the darkness and smiled as she finished her hard candy quickly. "I was wondering when the Gold Knight Garo would return to this world," she said as Leon came out of the Darkness as she wasn't done. "You're younger then the last one though I guess it doesn't matter then Garo is Garo no matter what age he is," the Watchdog said as she relaxed in her throne and put on leg over the other.

Leon then bowed.

"You honor me, Madam Watchdog."

The Watchdog smiled. "Well you're a bit more friendly then the last one I'm to assume you want to hear how things are run in this world correct?" the Watchdog asked as Leon nodded.

"Yes," he said as the Watchdog nodded.

"Very well then sit down this might take a while to explain," the Watchdog said before grabbing a piece of candy, unwrapping it and eating it. She then began a long explanation of how all the countries but one called Germania was founded by a man named Brimir who said that those with magic and money are permitted to be Nobles while those with no magic will be commoners she had admitted the system as very flawed which resulted in the Horrors showing up here. But some of Brimir familiars were Makai Knight and Alchemists so they created the Makai Order in this world as well and made their own system all countries had a Watchdog in them so she was one of others, and few families formed contracts with the Makai Order the Royal families being the first with some nobles coming in later, Louise's family was among them as they helped with cover ups in exchanged that one of their family members be trained in the ways of the Makai though no one had been selected for a while now.

A Garo did appear at one point and like Leon's grandfather had become a legendary figure as by the end of it Leon got everything. "Watchdog I have a question is a void mage only capable of summoning humans as familiars?" Leon asked as the Watchdog looked.

"Yes. I can see your putting the pieces together now young Garo," Watchdog said as Leon nodded.

"Yes I have a request then," Leon said as the Watchdog smiled.

"The Vallier girl who summoned you, you wish for her to be trained in our ways correct?" the Watchdog asked as Leon nodded. "Very well it will allow us to fulfill our bargain with her family I shall send word to the Senate to send a Makai Alchemist to train her hopefully her Void Magic will be compatible with our Makai techniques," the Watchdog said as Leon bowed. "If I have a Horror you can kill I'll be sure to get into contact with you so until then protect the girl," the Watchdog said before Leon nodded.

"Thank you Madam Watchdog," he said with a boy before he left.

Once she was alone the Watchdog grabbed a piece of candy unwrapped it and ate it. "Things are starting to get interesting," she said before going back to monitoring for Gates.

Leon soon left and walked around time.

"So far, not much is different compared to our world." Leon said.

_**"Yes it's amazing at the similarities between the two worlds,"**_ Zaruba said with a nod from Leon. They soon found an entrance closest to the Academy and went in that direction.

(The next morning)

Final preparations were being made for Familiar Exhibition as Leon was talking with Guiche about the use of his Bronze Valkyries. "Do not worry Sir-Leon my Valkyries shall be there to fight you to demonstrate what you are capable of, to the people," Guiche said as Leon nodded.

"Thank you," Leon said before he walked away to locate Louise no doubt she was nervous.

"You alright?" Leon asked.

"Do I look fine!? How did you convince Guide to do this anyways?"

Zaruba chuckled as he remembered that. _**"It's more of an unspoken honor between men especially sense Leon helped up Guiche after he was knocked down and surrendered,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise got it. _**"Also the fact that Leon directed some girls who were fawning over him to Guiche did help in Guiche owing Leon one especially sense he wasn't interested in those girls,"**_ Zaruba said as Louise had a "are you kidding me," look.

"Well as long as the Valkyries will be there and everything runs smoothly we can get through the Exhibition," Louise said as Leon nodded.

"I'm more worried about that Dragon that one quiet girl has," Leon said causing Louise to panic again. "But right now we should focus on passing this and not on winning," Leon said as that helped a bit.

(Later)

As the crowd was being wowed and let down by all the Familiars that were summoned as it was soon coming to Louise's turn as she peeked out and saw Henrietta at the judges table. Louise then went behind the curtain with no one noticing as she turned to Guiche who was summoning his Bronze Valkyrie's.

"That should be enough thanks Guiche," Leon said as Guiche nodded.

"It is no problem," Guiche said as he had the Valkyries get ready,

Louise then walked onto stage as the Valkyries were ready with Leon standing with them. "Hello my name is Louise Vallier and my familiar Leon Luis shall demonstrated his fighting skills now," Louise said before walking of stage as the Valkyries began their assault.

Leon took out and unsheathed Garoken before tossing the sheath up in the air. He charged as he started slashing through each Valkyrie as the sheath remained up in the air.

Everyone watch in amazement to see the skill of the young knight with a sword as he dash pass all of them, the Valkyrie froze in place, as the sheath came down Leon catch it as he twirl his sword around before slowly sheathing Garoken until it was at the last inch, Leon slam it in as it rang out and soon all the Valkyrie fell into piece not leaving one stand.

As a moment of silent, Leon stood up, put away his weapon as he turn to the crowd and bow down before going back to his spot and soon everyone clapped theirs hand. Henrietta was not much surprise but she enjoy it just the same as she clap her hand to it.

Louise and once again Leon bow to the crowd and then left the stage, as soon as they got off and behind a curtain, Louise left out a breath and said, "That went well better than I thought."

_**"We show great swordsmanship not many would see,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon lift up his hand Zaruba was resting on and said, "We?"

_**"I am more than just a ring, you know,"**_ Zaruba stated as Leon sighed and said, "Fine then."

Leon step out and said, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back to hear the announcement of who won." Louise wave his off and said, "Fine, but don't do anything that would embarrass me."

Leon left and stretch out a bit and walk around the area to avoid the crowd the best he could as the last thing he want is the gang of female that may want more than he would ask for anything and that nothing.

Getting to the outer wall area, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shady character that ran across the area to a tower as Leon said, "Zaruba, did you sense anything?"

_**"Nothing out of the ordinary. What wrong?"**_ Zaruba asked as Leon pulled out Garoken from under his coat he said, "We might have an intruder."

Leon then followed the intruder to the school before he saw the thief pull out a wand and to his shock a Golem appeared from the ground as Leon saw her riding the shoulder. The Golem then smashed a room that Leon could tell was a vault before the Golem gave her a box. "At last I have the Staff of Destruction," the thief said as Leon decide to intervene knowing with a name like Staff of Destruction he knew that it could be deadly.

"Hey you stop there," Leon called as the woman turned to see Leon.

"Damn the Knight," the woman cursed as she drew what Leon swore was an odd looking Madou tool as it had a sharp point on top. "That man said to use this if I got caught by you oh well might as well," she said before stabbing her finger on it causing it to draw blood as Zaruba could sense it.

_**"Leon that thing is a Horror!"**_ the Madogu called as it turned into a twin headed serpent like Horror with legs and armor who Zaruba oddly enough didn't have information on.

"Now then my awakened pet go and deal with the crowd," she said as the Horror ran to the people as Leon cursed. "Now then Knight you had the honor of coming the closest to catching me Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt," she said as she turned to her Golem. "Now then my Golem let us leave," she said but as she left Leon saw a green flame hit the box holding the Staff of Destruction as a Makai Mark appeared.

Leon looked to where it came from and saw it was a man with a hood on but the way he dressed reminded Leon of Emma's husband Luciano who had become a Horror but that's a tale for another time. The man turned to Leon as he looked serious.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation, go help those people!" the Makai Alchemist yelled before Leon nodded and ran to get to the Horror.

(With the Audience)

People began to scream as the Horror appeared and began attacking people as everyone ran. Leon appeared knowing he might be breaking rules but he can have that Alchemist erase everyone's memories. _**"Leon we need to make this quick or else people will ask questions,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded and summoned the Garo armor becoming Garo.

As the horror was about to devour a student, one of the serpents head was cut off leaving the one that was left.

The head fell to the ground, as it was still alive as it flap around like a fish out of water, as the student who saw it was shock and was frozen in fear, but when I sword came down and destroy it vanish in black smoke. Surprise to be save as the students eyes follow to who just cut off one of the horror head, they saw the knight of legend, Garo.

As the student look to the golden knight, pull out his sword from the ground and said to the kid, "Get up run to safety."

The student nodded and did what he was told as he took off and join the others that was behind cover as some mages made a dome of earth others a wall of water and so on, the horror that was roar in pain as one of its head was cut off and destroy, Garo turn to it as he says, "I need to end this fast."

Steady his sword to his side as he ran at the horror as he aimed for the other head and cut that off as well. Screaming as the head came off, destroy by the Garoken as he cut it again this time to make sure it was destroy.

Turning back to the body that was still moving around still as he said, "How is this horror still alive?"

_**"Don't know, but aim for its body,"**_ Zaruba said as Garo growl as he ran up to the body of the horror to destroy, jump into the aim and did an axe cut as the horror body was now destroy and turn to black smoke and vanish from site.

Garo disengaged the armor as he saw the people were shocked but that was before green flame appeared before them dulling their eyes as the same Makai Alchemist appeared. "Forget about seeing the monster and Garo a thief attacked and stole the Staff of Destruction," the figure said a once the flame vanished everyone regained their senses.

Leon walked outside followed by Louise and Kirche as Kirche stayed hidden.

(Outside)

"Thank you Makai Alchemist," Leon said as the Alchemist nodded and took off his hood to reveal that he had blond hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes.

"It's no problem but by Brimir I'm impressed to be meeting the Golden Knight Garo and kind of disappointed that he would do something so reckless," the man said as Louise growled.

"Who are you anyway!" she demanded as he smiled.

"My name is Delius Janis but you pinky can call me teacher," Delius said as Louise growled.

"Pinky!?" she growled before Leon came and held her back. Once she calmed down enough she remembered what Delius said. "Wait teacher?" she asked as Delius smirked.

"Yea your familiar asked the Watchdog to send an Alchemist to teach you how to be a Makai Alchemist," Delius said as Louise was visibly shocked but in a good way.

"You mean it. I'm-" Louise stop her to what she was saying as she didn't what to say. Leon walk up behind Louise and patted her back as he said, "You're going to make your family proud."

Louise was happy to hear as her childhood friend walk up to her and said, "I'm happy for you, Louise."

Louise turn to the princess and said, "Thank you, your ma-" Henrietta stop her there as she put a finger over Louise mouth and said, "You are my friend Louise, please call me by my name when we first meet."

Louise was dumbstruck and then straiten herself out and she stood proper and said, "Yes… Henrietta"

Leon smile to this moment, but suddenly it was ruin as Delius spoken to say, "What is this, a happy moment party. We still have a top priority."

Leon and the rest went to work mode as Leon started out, "He right, the Thief I believe to be Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt stolen something and I don't know to worry or not."

As Princess Henrietta walk up and talk her worth of words as she said, "What was stolen?"

"The staff of destruction, I believe that what is," Delius stated as everyone was worry but Leon as he still didn't understand what the staff was and said, "Is this staff so dangerous to its name or is it more than that?"

"We'll have to wait until everything settles down before we can find out more information before going after Fouquet," Henrietta said as she didn't know much.

"Oh which reminds me," Delius said as he took out a red letter and a lighter and gave both to Leon. "A new invention from Alchemist Makai based on the Madou Bells there called the Madou Lighters," Delius said as Leon inspected it.

"How does it work?" he asked as he was able to light it creating a Green flame.

"Yeah well it's like the Madou Bell once a Inga Horror sees it his eyes will react thus proving who the Horror is but that's not all it can be used to see the messages from the Watchdog and be used to power up you sword," Delius said as Leon once again lit the lighter and held it under the letter burning it and the ashes formed a message in Makai.

"A knight has arrived from your world but different era will meet up with you to assist you as he completes his mission," Leon read as Zaruba scoffed.

_**"I'm excited in anticipation,"**_ Zaruba said with sarcasm as Leon looked at the Madogu.

"Zaruba behave," Leon said as Zaruba then "hmphed."

"So what are we going to do, there a hole on the side of the academy, the land destroy where the golem was at, and that staff of Destruction is gone," Louise asked with Henrietta try to think of something and said, "Well it would take a while to repair the wall as there the wall is of a handmade stone, magic can't fix the landscape that quickly ether, and with everything going on, people will ask question. We might as well go with the truth; the staff was stolen by Fouquet."

"Your majesty, you think that wise? If the staff cannot be recover, someone will would to be blame," Delius said as he was worry as he knew the princess enough as she would take the blame which mostly likely keep the royal family busy and covers would be blown.

Henrietta nodded and said, "There no other choice at this point, so I will have faith to those can recover the staff." At that point she looked to Leon as he knew she was counting on him as he nodded and said, "You can count on me."

"But first we need to deal with the panicked crowd no doubt they saw the Golem," Henrietta said as the group nodded.

Soon enough, everyone gotten to work, calmly gather the student and adults alike and get them to settle down and soon Henrietta soon made the announcement, about an attack on the school and was taken care by an un-name knight with the unfortunate the staff of destruction was stolen.

The people listen and understood but didn't stop some to ask question about why did it happen in the first place, but the truth stuck and things were calmly for now but how long that would be, the group didn't know so that had to act fast as tomorrow will be the day to try to recover the staff.

(The next day)

As Louise, Léon, Delius, and the people that needed to be involve were in the room With Old man Osmond now discussing of who will help recover the staff.

Students were talking as they were all before Old Osmond as Colbert was also there and Osmond's secretary was there as well as Delius as Colbert was trying to get the students attention on them as they knew what was stolen and where it is.

The students were getting loud before Delius spoke.

"QUIET!" Delius yelled scaring much of the students as they paid attention now.

"Thank you Mr. Janis," Colbert said before Osmond spoke.

"Now then as most of you know a magical artifact was stolen from our vaults it's called the Staff of destruction and Fouquet has it in her hands, if he learns how to use it, it could be very dangerous and sending help to the castle would take too long do we must make do with what we have I ask for some volunteers.

"I'll go I have dome questions for Fouquet after all," Leon said as Osmond nodded.

"I'll go to I can't let my Familiar go alone," Louise said before Kirche spoke next.

"I'll also go and assist my darling," Kirche said shocking Leone.

"What?" he asked as mentally it was another story. 'Nooooooo!' Leon mentally yelled as he had enough of Kirche after she tried and seduce him after he kill a Horror the night after he defeated Guiche.

Tabitha raised her hand as Osmond looked. "Tabitha do you also wish to assist?" he asked as Tabitha nodded. "Why?" he asked as she then spoke.

"Watch Kirche," she said as Leon was mentally thanking Tabitha for helping keep Kirche off his back.

"That reminds me...the Princess wanted to speak to you two regarding that matter." Osmond said.

Leon nodded to this. "Understood," Leon said as Louise and him, went to Henrietta so they may speak in private.

"I wonder, what the princess could, want?" Louise asked as they walked to Henrietta's quarters in the academy.

"Perhaps it's to do with the Horror," Leon said as they walked and soon arrived at the door before Leon knocked.

"Come in," Henrietta said before Leon opened the door to see that Henrietta was there waiting for them.

"What can we do for you, your highness?" Louise asked as Henrietta looked.

"I sent a message to the Watchdog pertaining to the thief having the help of Horrors and her stealing the Staff of Destruction and they sent me this to give to you Leon," Henrietta said before she gave Leon a red letter which he took and pulled out the Madou Lighter before lighting it and burning the letter. The ashes from the letter soon formed into the message as Zaruba read it.

_**"The Staff of Destruction is a Madou Tool from a different Era retrieve it and deliver it to the Watchdog, and Fouquet had the help of one more Horror that only Garo can slay defeat this Horror as fast as possible,"**_ Zaruba read aloud as Leon was surprised.

"The headmaster doesn't know that the Staff of Destruction is a Madou tool and I have already prepared a cover story for the disappearance of the staff so please retrieve it," Henrietta said as Leon and Louise nodded.

"It will be done," Louise said before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"This Horror sounds like Shadow Beast Zaji that Horror has a vendetta against Garo be weary,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

"Then I wish you luck on your quest," Henrietta said as the two bowed before being on there way.

(Later outside)

Osmond stood in front of the group as Ms. Longville was there as well. "Now you shall take Ms. Longville with you she was able to locate Fouquet's hiding place and has confirmed the Staff of Destruction is there so take her with you to assist in this mission," Osmond said as Leon nodded.

"Understood," Leon said as he, Delius, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Longville entered the Carriage and were off.

Went on for a few hours a Leon started to notice something odd about this, as how someone like Fouquet manage to escape with the staff of desertion, and get out of site but later was sited and all the way out here witch would take hours on foot, or a few on horseback or carriage.

Ether someone gave them bad Intel or someone gave them the Intel on purpose, to ether reason it would be a wild goose chase, or maybe a trap. Leon turns his head to Ms. Longville who was driving the carriage cart as she was the one who came in with the info.

'Zaruba, do you sense any Inga?' Leon mentally ask his partner as if his instinct is right then maybe he can learn the thief true identity.

_**"Hm, a little but not enough to tell, why do you think something up?"**_ Zaruba ask through the mental link with Leon saying, "Something is up."

_**'I see then, we should be careful then something about this just screams trap,' **_Zaruba asked as Leon had a question.

'Zaruba what's my Horror count?' Leon asked as Zaruba remembered.

_**'The most recent Horror makes 100 but you have to undergo the Trial of Inner Shadow before receiving a Madou Horse,'**_ Zaruba said as Leon had another question but it wasn't for Zaruba.

"Louise when is the next new moon?" Leon asked as Louise looked.

"In about a week why?" Louise asked not knowing of Leon's contract with Zaruba fully.

"No reason," Leon said as Kirche was getting bored.

"Are we there yet?" Kirche asked as Tabitha answered first.

"No," the girl said as she read a book.

"How about now?" the red head asked again but Leon was the one who answered.

"No," Leon said before Kirche asked again.

"Are we there yet?" she asked as Louise had enough.

"Yes," Louise said as Kirche smiled.

"Really?" she asked as Louise scowled.

"NO!" the pinkette Makai Alchemist in training yelled as Kirche was getting annoying.

As they traveled for another Hour the Carriage soon stopped as Ms. Longville looked to them. "This is as far as we can go on Carriage," she said as the group filed out of the carriage.

_**'Leon I can sense it Zaji is close it's like he's watching us right now,'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon was ready for anything especially if Zaji plans on making the students as his meal.

'Right,' Leon said through the mental link before they began heading through the woods. It didn't take long for them to arrive at an old house as Ms. Longville then spoke.

"That's where Fouquet is hiding with the Staff of Destruction," Ms. Longville said as Leon noticed it was night time already as he cursed as now when Zaji appears he'll be in his element.

"We'll split two groups of three, as Pinky, red, and Ms. Longville stay with the carriage, me, blue, and Mr. Knight will check the area out. Whatever you do if Fouquet shows up, don't be a hero wait for help, and run if anything else shows up," Delius said as he was the oldest and wises as the Makai Knight nodded to the plan.

Kirche get the idea of anything else, knowing maybe those creature as Leon and Louise knows, but was kind of disappointed not being in Leon's group, but her friend was.

Tabitha nodded and held her staff ready for anything, as the groups were formed, they split up as Leon, Tabitha, and Delius check the cabin with Delius pull out a mirror like item that glow as it show the tracker he place on the box was still active and shows within the cabin.

(Louise and the others)

As the three ladies stood by the cart waiting for the three to return, Ms. Longville looked over her left and said, "What was that?" As Louise and Kirche look to where Ms. Longville was looking Louise asked, "What's what?"

Ms. Longville walk off a bit and then say, "I thought I saw something, stay here as I check it out." As they didn't know what was going on mostly, the nodded as Longville walk off and into the dark forest area.

(Back with Leon and the rest)

The three rush over to check it out, the cabin as Leon and Delius went to one side as Tabitha went to the other.

"Do you think they left a trap behind?" Leon asked as Tabitha wave her staff as a small breeze pass by and said, "Clear."

Leon pulled out the Garoken as Delius acted first as he kicked down the door. When they went inside they saw it was empty as it looked like no one had been here for months considering all the dust and web there was. "Something doesn't feel right," Leon said as he had the sheathed Garoken out.

"I know what you mean," Delius said as he walked over to the box and placed it down. He checked his tracker and saw that in fact it was right so he opened the box and to Delius and Leon's shock a very large Madou Brush was in there as they can tell how it got its name. "So it seems that whoever Osmond got this from was a Makai Alchemist," Delius said low enough for Leon to hear.

"We should get it out of here before Fouquet shows up," Leon said as he closed the box back up.

That was when the roof was ripped off to show a Golem as Fouquet was there on the Golems Shoulder. "Damn," Delius cursed as he pulled out his Madou Brush ready for anything. Tabitha was also ready for a fight as she had her staff out and Leon pulled out the Garoken and took his battle stance.

"Oh I know I can't defeat Gandalfr who is truly the Gold Knight of Legend but I did bring someone who can," Fouquet said as another being appeared as its right arm was a claw and it looked beast like.

**"Today Golden Knight Garo you shall die,"** the Horror said as Zaruba was shocked.

_**"Leon that's Zaji be careful!"**_ Zaruba called as Leon was shocked.

Delius then turned to Tabitha before speaking. "Tabitha go find Louise, Longville, and Kirche we'll handle these things," Delius said as Tabitha nodded and went to get the two.

**"Now prepare for my vengeance Gold Knight Garo,"** Zaji said before charging at Leon who jumped back to avoid the attack.

Delius was alone facing the golem as Fouquet escape once again leaving her puppet behind to fight. As the golem raise his arm and slam down on the Makai Alchemist, but he dodge the attack as he jump out of the cabin which was destroy on impacted.

Landed on soft grass, Delius look to the golem and said, "I maybe old but I can still deal with the like of you." As he drew his brush, and shot a green bolt of Makai energy at the golem to push it back.

Raising one hand to block the bolts, Delius saw the open he needed as he stop his fire, and then build up energy as the tip of the Madou Brush, Makai symbol appeared as Delius held his ground then called out, "Ha!"

Fired an invisible wave at the golem making stop in its movement as it show a glowing energy surrounded it to show around the outline of it.

"Last step," Delius said as he keep his focus on keeping the golem in place as he use his free hand to reach inside his Madou robes and pull out a time of sort that look like it belong on a sewing set.

Pointed at the golem and fire it as the multiple strings that shot out went straight at the golem as it wrap all around to it arms, chest, head, and it hands.

Delius smile and said, "Got Ya." As a sharp point pop out from the bottom of the string shooter, he let off his spell as he used on the golem and then using the free bit of his other hand that held the brush to grasp hold of both side and stab it into the ground holding the golem in place for now.

"That will hold you for a bit." As Delius smile as the accomplishment he did and he wasn't even sweating yet.

(With Leon)

Leon was swinging and slashing at Zaji as the Horror had produced a sword of his own as Zaji was strong in his own rights. **"You will die Golden Knight Garo,"** Zaji said before he kicked Leon knocking him back. Leon quickly jumped up and ducked before he slice Zaji's hand knocking the sword out of said hand causing it to turn to dust.

"It's over Zaji," Leon said as Zaji smirked and before Leon knew it he used his claw and swiped at Leon doing some damage as Zaji had his claw arm ready.

**"Careful Leon that claw of his is sharp and can kill you if you're not careful,"** Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

"Noted," he said as Louise arrived.

"Leon!" Louise called as she and Kirche arrived as Louise had her arm out as Zaji smirked.

**"Oh good an audience to see the downfall of the Golden Knight Garo,"** Zaji said as he began to release energy. **"I have the perfect spot to use as our battle ground Garo and you will fall there,"** Zaji said before he released the dark energy and the area they were in changed. The trio found themselves high up in the sky to see the stars but there were destroyed buildings they have never seen before floating about but Leon knew he seen them before when he and his friends were going after Mendoza.

"What is this?" Louise asked as Zaji grinned.

**"Summon that armor this place will be where my vengeance consumes you,"** Zaji said as Leon took a battle stance.

"No this is where your Darkness will be sealed," Leon said as Zaji soon transformed into a large monster as he know had claws on both hands as well as wings as Leon looked to the girls.

"Find somewhere safe," Leon said as the girls nodded and quickly hid.

As the girl ran a falling house was about to crush them until a strong wind spell hit it blasting over somewhere else.

To who save them was Tabitha with the staff of destruction case in her arms as she said, "Come quick." Louise and Kirche nodded as they follow her onto the piece of land was breaking apart, but they got past he danger in time and went into the thick part of the wood as soon as it broke apart from the rest as it hovers in the air.

Leon hope they were alright on that piece of floating land he turn back to Zaji as he raise his sword in the air drew an energy circle summoning the armor of Garo.

"The time has come, it to die Garo!" Zaji said as he charge at Leon jumping from rock to land, with Garo doing the same as the two came at each other landed on a platform big enough for them to fight.

Claw meet sword as Garo deflexed each slash and stabs that Zaji sent at the Makai knight.

Delius was coming in using an extra string shoot and fire a spread of wired at a floating platform.

As he was about to make it to the next platform suddenly a bolder came out of nowhere destroying the piece of land that Delius was latch on. Quickly reacting shot another spread of string to grab hold of a hovering tree and reel himself in.

Going over the top than landed on the tree trunk and looked where the bolder came from and saw the Golem that was supposed to be tied down was free and floating in the air.

Zaji flapped his demonic wings before knocking Garo to the air and sending him flying as Garo bashed through ruined building before he landed at what looked like a street. It was evident that Garo was losing as Zaji of course arrived and was able to get the Garoken stuck into the wall before going for the kill. Garo roared as Leon soon found himself in a world of white just like on the night of New moon when he met his grandfather.

A Garoken slashed at Zaji's claw blocking it as Leon stood up and saw Garo there. "You who have inherited my blood and title you have earned the right to use a great power," Garo said as he walked pass Leon who was trying to figure out the great power.

"Great power?" he asked before it hit him. "Gouten," Leon said as Zaruba was shocked.

_**"Yes the Horror you defeated at the Academy made 100 I'm just shocked you didn't have to undergo the trial of inner shadows,"**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked as Garo confused.

"But I must undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows," Leon said as Garo chuckled a bit.

"If Garo is the Knight of Light then that would make Zaji the Beast of Shadows so in a way this could be considered your trial of Inner Shadows," Garo said as Leon was shocked. "You may have inherited both my blood and the blood of Zoro but I'm sure your father would be proud of the Knight you have become as I'm sure your mother is as well," Garo said before turning to Leon. "Leon continue to be one who protects and know that I am always watching," Garo said as Leon stood up straight.

(Real World)

Zaji was about to deal the finishing blow as Louise saw this. "LEON!" Louise called but that was before a bright light shinned knocking Zaji away. As everyone even Delius looked they were all shocked to see Leon now riding a Gold horse with the Garo symbol on its chest as a Gold symbol appeared behind both Garo and his Madou Horse Gouten.

"Darling?" Kirche said to the site she could believe with light shining in her eyes, Tabitha seeing this site as well and hear what Kirche said, she knew her friend wouldn't say darling to a stranger let alone a living legend.

"Leon?" Tabitha said as look to Garo, the Golden knight.

Zaji recover from the blast of light and saw what he was seeing, and only made him angrier. Roar out as he extended his wing as he took off and flow straight at the Makai knight.

Garo shook the reins as the Gouten lift it front legs up and cry out to ride, as it landed back on all four, it took off at great speeds.

As the two meet they were on equal terms of power, as they went by each other, they clash as then went by. The Gouten landed on a platform and turn around for another pass, as Zaji did a sharp U-turn back at Garo to try and attempted to kill him.

Delius was having his own problems, as the golem was still alive and throwing things around, as Delius try to keep out of the area where Garo was at and the girls were too.

Went Delius landed on dirt, he was taking a breather and said, "Does these things ever run out of magic?"

Dodging another rock as he roll to the side and said, "I need a plan to take it down, but what?"

Delius try to think of a plan as his bolt weren't that strong against a thing made of magic, and his strings can't cut through rock like it does with horrors or softer material.

As the only thing that maybe can hit it hard was a Makai knight or something near it size and sense Garo was fighting his own battle, he had the think of a way to beat the thing with its own size and then it hit him (not literally).

"It I can't hit it with my power, I hit it was its own power," Delius said as he got into the open and look to the golem as he said, "Over here, you over size muck!"

The golem saw Delius, as it grab a chuck of land from the air, and then throw it at the Makai Alchemist.

Delius pull out his string shooter as he said, "Wait for it." As the bolder was coming at him, then he sprang into action as he said, "Now!" Shot a spread of strings at the Bolder and then try to throw it around.

Keeping his feet on the platform he was on, using all of his strength as then aimed at the golem, spun around ad he cry out as he throw the bolder back at the sender as he dis-attach the string and the bolder hit the golem dead on.

The Golem was knocked down as Delius smirked. "Alright!" he grinned as he saw a win on his part the Golem was crumbling as Delius knew he had a chance now. "EAT THIS!" he yelled as he used his Madou Brush and sent an energy bolt at the Golems core crumbling it.

Back to Garo's fight it was evident that Garo was winning as Gouten charged and turned back to kick Zaji in the gut sending his flying. Garo then transformed his blade into a large sword that now human should be able to carry as Garo then flicked Gouten's reigns and charged. As Garo came through buildings he sliced through the buildings with his sword to get them out of the way and soon came upon Zaji.

Garo then sliced at Zaji's who tried to stop it but the sword was to powerful and Zaji was cleaved to pieces as he glared at Garo. Gouten landed on a floating platform as he slid to a halt and was now facing Zaji. "Don't think this is over Garo more will come and you will be reminded of the curse your title bears," Zaji said as Garo glared at Zaji.

"I don't doubt that but I as well as future bearers of this title will say the same thing," Garo called as Zaji was shocked. "I am the Golden Knight Garo the one who protects," Garo said before Zaji roared and blew up as Garo had won this fight thanks to Gouten.

In a flash of light, the Armor and the Madou horse vanish only leaving Léon standing in place holding his sword. Kirche and Tabitha was amazed at the ending as well, as if legend were ever made by Garo, they just witness that would be remember to what he said.

For Louise was amazed to see her familiar to gain such power, and did a silent vow as now she is determined to get stronger that may help Garo anyways she can.

As fate seem wanted to put that to the test, Fouquet came out cursing her luck as Garo survived, even the Makai Alchemist from her Golem as she said, "Curse you Gandalfr! I wanted to see if the staff was powerful but now I have to resort to this."

Pulling out her wand as she started to chant something, Louise out of the corner of her eyes has spotted Fouquet with a wand in her hand and piece of rising earth around her. Quickly try to think of something as she looks to the box that held the staff of destruction.

Without much thinking, she grab it as she said, "Move!" Tabitha was surprise at Louise action, as Louise took the box, opens it and took out the big Madou Brush, and said, "Explosion!"

Louise attempted to use the brush a purple energy seems to flow into it mixing with the Makai energy within it and soon build up. Delius came up to them and saw what Louise was doing and shouted, "Stop, you can't use that!"

Leon and Fouquet both hear that as they turn their head to Louise with the Madou brush in her hand and pointed at Fouquet, and surprise to see this but what more is the energy that is build up as the tip of the brush glow greatly. Louise was scared to what she was seeing as she didn't know how to stop it, as she stop her magic, but it seems that was the trigger.

The brush fire out a bolt that is 10 times the sizes of Delius', as it flew straight at Fouquet as she screams at her coming demise, it was goanna hurt.

'BOOM!'

The bolt hit and send a shock wave all around as everyone was push back against other than Leon and Delius the keep hold of their footing. Kirche groan as she got up as she said, "What are you think Louise?"

As the scene show to Louise was on her back with the brush still in her hands and to the look on her face was frozen to the surprise at what she did.

Suddenly felt the land beneath them was shaking as Leon ran over to the edge he saw the platform and the other around were descending back to the ground. The power that Zaji use seem to have dissipated ether by itself or by a little Alchemist in training.

Soon enough as everything fell, everyone started to float up or so it seem as they had nothing holding them up, they were falling down with the piece of lands with them.

Kirche and Louise were screaming out, as Tabitha was clam as she whistle loud enough hoping for Slyphid to come in time. Louise scream out but suddenly was catch and she felt arms below her as she saw Delius holding on to her as he said, "I got ya."

With Leon pull in Tabitha and Kirche in arms reach as Kirche said, "Darling, you came to save me!" as she was about to pull him in to give him a kiss, Tabitha put her staff in the way and said, "Not now."

For Leon was graceful to Tabitha and it seem he own her that one as he didn't want to be kissing in the middle of a fall. Soon enough a roar came out of nowhere as a flap of wings were heard, Slyphid came just in time as the dragon flow under everyone as Leon got seated with Tabitha and Kirche, Delius was on as well still holding Louise like a stack of potatoes, behind everyone else.

Tabitha lean forward to Slyphid and said, "Up." As the dragon did flow up as they took off avoiding a dust cloud that shot up as everything fell down.

The danger has pass as everyone flow on the back of the dragon, Leon try to get countable as it see this was his first time flying on a dragon, even if he did flow before but that was in his control with two Makai armors combine.

Delius put Louise seated on the dragon as she took a breath and said, "Are you trying to kill me! I could hardly breathe!"

Delius have a snake eye and said, "Hey you try carrying two people at once." As everyone raise an eyebrow to that with Leon saw what was in Delius other hand as it was a his string shooter and flowing the line of string as he saw what was on the end of it was Fouquet out cold and somewhat brunt by the bolt that Louise shot at her.

AS Leon look to everyone else and saw Louise still had the Brush in her hand, thankfully she didn't drop it, he said, "Lets land." Tabitha nodded and flow down to ground level.

Once they were on ground level they saw that the landscape was left the way it was before Zaji changed it as Louise was glad to be on the ground. Fouquet came to and tried to make an escape but Leon then jumped on her to stop her as her hood fell off to reveal Ms. Longville. Everyone but Leon and Delius were shocked as Tabitha kept her robotic look on her face.

"I figured this was a trap but just to be sure," Leon said before making Ms. Longville face him and he took out the Madou Lighter and lit it but Longville's eye's did not respond. "So you orchestrated this trap to get the Staff of Destruction," Leon said as Delius came and tied Ms. Longville up.

"Yes so I can find out from you Gandalfr how the Staff of Destruction works," Longville said as Leon was confused.

'Gandalfr?' he wondered before Longville continued.

"But now I know I didn't need the legendary familiar Gandalfr to find out how to show me how the Staff of Destruction works but only to be caught in the end," Longville cursed as Delius had her stand up.

"Let's get her back to the Academy this artifact is too dangerous to be left in human hands," Delius said as Tabitha had to agree with them.

Leon and Delius of course had an idea to handle this.

(Later at the Academy)

"You mean you DESTROYED the Staff of Destruction?!" came Osmond's voice as many people were shocked.

"Yes it was better than allowing it to be stolen again and possibly be used against this country we found the only way to avoid such a catastrophe was to destroy the Staff of Destruction," Delius said as Louise was also there as well as Leon.

"I see then I commend you all for thinking of this countries wellbeing," Henrietta said as Leon nodded.

"You are welcome your highness," Leon said as everything was said and done.

"Well then will you three meet me in my courters later," Henrietta said as the trio nodded.

(Later)

Leon, Delius, and Louise were in Henrietta's room as Henrietta cut straight to the chase. "You didn't destroy the Staff of Destruction did you?" Henrietta asked with a smile as Louise produced a Madou Brush that was a smaller version of the one that they claimed to have "destroyed." "I see then well thank you should keep this a secret and Louise you should keep it I have no doubt that you will become an excellent Makai Alchemist," Henrietta said as Louise nodded.

"Thank you, your highness," Louise thanked as Delius spoke up.

"The Makai Order thanks you for your families continued support in our never ending war against the Horrors," Delius said as Henrietta nodded.

"You are welcome," Henrietta said before Leon spoke next.

"Will that be all?" Leon asked as Henrietta nodded.

"Yes that is all," Henrietta said before the trio did a respectful bow and walked away.

(Later that night)

Louise was preparing for bed as Leon was already ready for bed. "Get some sleep Louise you have a busy day of Alchemist training tomorrow," Leon said as Louise was already prepared.

"I know I'm just excited," Louise said as Leon listened. "I mean I'm going to be a Makai Alchemist in training and I might be something other than a Zero even if people don't get to know," Louise admitted as Leon was listening.

"Alright, good night Louise," Leon said as he lay down on his pile of hay which had a pillow and blank ready for him. Louise had an upset look and said, "Fine, Good night." Blowing out the candle light leaving only the dim light, as Louise went to her bed and lay down peacefully.

Didn't take long for Louise to sleep but Leon was still awake and something on his mind as Zaruba spoken up saying, "Something on your mind?"

Leon sighed and said, "Yes, this new knight we're supposed to meet. A knight from our time but different era. What does that supposed to mean?"

Zaruba shrug and said, "Hard to tell, I was made to be with the one with the title of Garo. This knight could be anyone but for now, but until we know who get some rest, you're going to need it to be ready for any horrors that may or may not show itself."

Leon sighed and said, "Fine." Leon closes his eyes as he drifted off to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come to meet this new knight face to face.

(Watchdogs Center)

As the lady watch dog was eating some grapes that was in her bowl of fruits and sweet treats, footsteps was hear coming down the hall of the place.

Opening one eye out and soon said, "So you came here at last, Zex." As the person walk up and into the light, shows a boy no older than 16 to 17 years old with a shield and sword on his back and wearing his Madou robes to his own style.

"Well it kind of took me a while to find this place, not many people knew where to find it," As the teenager said as the watchdog lady sighed and said, "You know only the Makai Order can only know of this place, try to remember that Zex."

"Alright then, but can you please call me by my name, It Saito, Hiraga Saito." As the Young Makai knight said to the watchdog.

"Of course and I sense you're in possession of a Madogu," the Watchdog said before Saito pulled his sleeve up to reveal a bracelet that had a mouth and a knight mask for eyes.

_**"Hey I'm Madogu Derflinger, just call me Derf,"**_ Derf said as the Watchdog nodded.

"Yes I would like to welcome you to Halgekenia (MS?) but we should get to business you will go to Tristian Academy of Magic and assist the Golden Knight Garo Leon Luis during your search for the Fang of Void," the Watchdog said as Saito nodded.

"It shall be done," Saito said before he did a respectful bow and left.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok well leave a review everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Garo Makai Familiar

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of Garo Makai Familiar so enjoy though I'm surprised there was no reviews last chapter… oh well.

-Lyrics-

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

**"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"**

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

**"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."**

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Leon holding his sword as he slide it against his arm.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Leon, Louise, and Saito standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zex, and Louise wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with leon and Saito were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way.

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Zex were seen fighting each other as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Zex next.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Leon leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Garo fighting against a horror and summon Gouten to his side and ride off, With Henrietta looks as he rides off into battle.

-Shimeida kara-

Garo and Zex fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down.

-Yuke! kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

As Louise fire a Makai bolt jumping over was Garo as Makai flame engulf him increasing his power greatly.

Zex stood still as Horror throw blast of fire at him against his shield and took it as it nothing.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo and Zex were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

Garo cut down every horror that came his way as the slash glowed. Garo did a 360 slash as his sword was cover in Makai flames destroy all horror at once.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Leon walks away showing what was word said as it spelled Garo, before the background turn black as the word turn gold.

(Start)

It's been two days sense Fouquet was apprehended and Leon's clothing had arrived from the Seamstress as Leon saw one set looked exactly like his old Madou Robe of black and there was one with a gold Trim with the Garo Symbol on it as it looked more for parties especially sense it had a gold chain on the side of the left shoulder. The rest were just Madou Robes that matched his uniform.

"Ok again," Delius said as Louise was practicing target practice with her new Madou Brush in the forest as she was hitting large Boulders with her Bolts as at Louise's waist was Madou String tired to a belt as Louise was practicing with her Madou Brush. Leon was nearby sitting on a rock as he watched the two train as Louise was working up a sweat.

"Ok now try firing multiple shots at those trees to mark them," Delius said as Louise did so and sent energy bolts at the trees as they were all marked with a green symbol. Louise then took out a device and opened it to show that the trees were being tracked. "Good job pinkie," Delius said as he walked over to Louis and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're progressing splendidly but you're still a novice," Delius said as Louise knew that was Delius way of praise.

"How far do you think she's gotten?" Leon called as he got off from the rock and walked over to them.

"I would saw far enough sense she's able to control the Madou String to a certain distance of 5 miles in each direction, mastered the Tracking, Memory wipe, and the energy bolt spells though she still has trouble when it comes to constructing Madou Tool." Delius said as Louise spoke up.

"Hey it's hard to build Madou Tools with Soul Metal when I never been a blacksmith before," Louise growled as Delius decided to part some words of advice.

"Louise I know I should have told you this sooner but when your building a Madou Tool you need a need and the Tool fills that need, see a Need, Fill a Need," Delius said as Louise glared.

"And you couldn't have told me that sooner why?" Louise asked as Delius looked serious.

"Because I kept forgetting," Delius said causing Leon and Louise to sweat drop.

"I see," Louise said before Delius crossed his arms.

"Anyway lets head back to the Academy and grab a bite to eat I'm hungry," Delius said before the trio headed back.

(Later)

The trio arrived at the front gate of the school to see Siesta there waiting for them as she saw the three. "Oh hello Mr. Leon, Lady Louise, and Mr. Delius," Siesta greeted as she walked to them. "A Mr. Hiraga is here to see you Mr. Colbert sent me to fetch you," Siesta said as Leon nodded.

"We'll go see him right away," Leon said before he Delius and Louise went to Colbert's lab. Siesta nodded and went to carry out her duties as Zaruba spoke up.

"It might be the Knight that the Watchdog messaged us about," Zaruba said as Louise nodded.

"Perhaps," Louise said as Delius nodded.

"Has to be Colbert is a retired Alchemist after all," Delius said as when they had found out a while back they were all shocked.

The group arrived at Colbert's lad to see him working with many chemicals and flasks as he noticed them. "Gooday Mr. Luis, Mr. Vallier, and Mr. Janis," Colbert greeted as near the back wall was Saito dressed in his Madou Robes as Leon noticed the Shield on him and was reminded of Zex.

"Hello sir," Louise greeted as she blushed when she looked at Saito went got up and went over to them. Leon and Delius nodded when they greeted Colbert as Saito stood next to Colbert

Saito put a hand out to Leon as he then spoke. "Hello Golden Knight Garo my name is Saito Hiraga the new Shield Knight Zex I'm from the Makai Orders Japanese branch in the year 2012," Saito greeted as Leon was shocked and was ready to pull out the Garoken. Of course Louise and Delius stopped him as they were both shocked.

"What's the matter with you Leon?" Louise asked as she held Leon back.

_**"It's that the previous bearer of the Zex title tried to kill Leon a year back and when his father the Zetsuei Kishi Zoro defeated him we though the armor of Zex was destroyed,"**_ Zaruba said as they let Leon go.

"I understand my title has a checkered past but it wasn't destroyed only lost, it was found and took a long time to purify and now I hold the title with the help of my Madogu Derf," Saito said as he showed Derf.

_**"Nice to meet ya,"**_ Derf greeted as Leon glared.

"Fine but I still don't trust you," Leon said as Saito nodded.

"I shall try and do my best to earn your trust, after all we will be working together now," Saito said as Colbert nodded.

"I arranged for him to stay on the campus as a guard and he will share a room with me for the time being," Colbert said as Leon nodded.

"Well welcome to the group," Louise said as Saito nodded.

Leon only glared before he walked away as Saito followed the group.

(Scene break a few days later)

The group were summoned to the castle as they all bowed to Henrietta in respect. "You honor us your Majesty," Louise said as Henrietta nodded.

"I would like to congratulate Louise on achieving the rank of Chevalier and would also like to welcome Saito the Makai Knight to our world but I must know why did you come here?" Henrietta asked before Saito nodded.

"My mission is to locate where a Horror called the Void Dragon is sealed and retrieve one of its Fangs of Void," Saito explained as Henrietta was shocked.

"I see unfortunately I do not know its sealed grounds location so I can't offer much help," Henrietta said as Saito nodded.

"I understand I was also assigned to help Leon fight Horrors while I locate the Void Dragon," Saito said as Henrietta nodded.

"Ok then as but I summoned you all here more than just to grant Louise the Chevalier rank I also have a mission I can only trust to you," Siesta said before he began to speak. "There has been disappearances of humans who have failed to pay there depts. and so far we have found no lead I fear that a Horror has possessed a Noble but I can investigate without drawing attention to the Makai Order which is why I summoned you all here," Henrietta said as Saito got it.

"You want us to locate this Horror right?" he asked as Henrietta nodded.

"Yes so far all we know is that the Horror possessed a Noble that does dealings with Commoners so that narrows it down I need you four to go under cover as Commoners to locate this Horror," Henrietta said as Leon nodded.

"Understood we will cut down this Horror," Leon said as Henrietta nodded.

"Then I wish you luck on your mission," Henrietta said as she put her hand forward as Leon knew what that meant from what his father told him that h actually listened to. Leon then took her hand and kissed it for 5 second before standing and leaving.

(Scene break in town)

Delius was dressed in commoners garb, while Louise disguise didn't really help her blend in much as it looked like she was a bit of a noble still, Saito didn't have to do much to blend in sense his Madou Robes were commonly black while Leon looked as he did before he lost his armor a year ago.

"Ok here's our cover we're a family who came to town looking for a better life, the mother passed away bringing Louise into the world and you two have swordsman training," Delius said as he handed the stipend the Henrietta gave them for the mission to Louise.

"This isn't enough to afford a proper inn," Louise said as Delius sighed.

"To many his is more than enough for an inn commoners go to," Delius said as Leon and Saito understood that. "Anyway we'll split up for now and gather information but don't let anyone know who you are and Leon keep the Garoken hidden as much as possible," Delius said as Leon answered.

"Right," Leon said as he was ready.

"Ok we'll meet here at the fountain in tree hours Louise you keep looking for an inn," Delius said before the all nodded ad split up.

Saito nodded and adjusted his pack on his back that held his shield and sword, to keep it out of site for now and went to the local market see what he can find of the tax collector.

Leon went to some poor area to talk to the people around seeing if maybe someone knew of the people who went missing.

Delius went his way to a pub to do his own thing and see what he can find on his own, which left Louise alone and looking for an Inn like she was supposed to do, until her eyes lay on a local gambling place, with sighs and image of people with money as they were saying, 'Play big, win big.' Or something of that.

AS Louise had a thought, looking around to see if Leon, Saito, or the founder forbid, Delius was following her to keep an eye out, as she didn't see anyone near her, she gave a smile and walk into the gamble house.

-Later-

As everyone came back together as they report to what they found out, as it seem the friendly tax collector who was a fat guy that looking like he weigh more than he could carry, is going around to people homes and get them to pay up or else, and if they do saying it would pay off all of their debt, that where the person the tax collector was last seen with.

"And that what I found out," Delius said as he reported to the group as Leon said, "The homeless one says the same thing, even some witness this and last they hear were a scream or a scuffle."

Saito step up and said, "The local seem to be afraid of this tax collector as they pay the man up front right away and leave soon after before he could talk to anyone."

"So we all knew who the target is, this Tax collector or whatever this things proclaim to be is the one we're looking for, But unfortunate, we do not know where he is at, or where he will go, so out best bet is have two groups of two at this point as some of us are still new or unfamiliar of the area.

Everyone agree to this and soon Delius turn to Louise and said, "Now it down to you, picky. Did you find an inn we can stay at?"

Louise soon panic and started to get nerves as she said, "Well ah… no not really as I… lose all of our money."

Saito was shocked as was Derf and Zaruba, Leon was keeping his cool but even he was shocked, but Delius was livid. "How In the Founders name did you lose all the Money!?" He yelled clearly angry.

"Well I didn't want us staying at one of the commoner's inns so I went to a gambling place in an attempt to win us more money," Louise said as Delius was now livid.

"Why you little-!" He began his yell before Saito spoke up.

"Wait besides Louise poor choice in money we could use this to our advantage," Saito said as Delius growled.

"Oh please tell before I strangle Louise," Delius said as Saito then began his explanation.

"See we can get jobs and in doing so we can not only gather more intelligence but also try and work at area's this guy frequents," Saito said as that calmed down Delius.

"Ok that can work," Delius said as Leon was silent. "Ok Leon you're with me in job hunting, Saito and my idiot student (Louise: hey!) You two will try and find a job as an inn or a pub and Saito keep an eye on your wallet," Delius said as Saito nodded.

"Got it," he said before he and Louise walked off.

Leon look to the Alchemist as he said, "Is it wise to pair them together?" Leon still don't trust the user of Zex, but with Delius sighed and thought Leon need to get over it and trust others, and then said, "I trust him enough to do the right thing. Having faith in people is important, even if you don't. Now come on we got work to do."

Delius walk off with Leon look to the old man before sighing and follow behind.

-With Louise and Saito-

After a bit of walk going to place to place, not many people would take them in, even to work. As soon the duo came to a stop as Saito said, "Let's take a break for now and we can get back to looking soon."

Louise sighed as her feet was tired with all the walking around, she now starting to regret of even thinking of gamble the money away, as they both sat down on the side of the road for their small break.

As Saito wanted to break the silent between both him and Louise he started too asked, "While we like this, how about we try to tell each other about ourselves for a bit?"

"Well what do you want to know?" Louise asked as she looked to Saito.

"You know names like's dislikes and dreams for the future," Saito said as Louise looked.

"Well how about you demonstrate?" Louise said as Saito nodded.

"Well my name is Saito Hiraga, my likes include training, manga, and talking with Derf; my dislikes are Horrors, arrogant spoiled people, and this prank my classmates pulled on me when I was receiving training as a Makai Knight, and my dreams for the future... well I would have to say gaining everyone's and make Zex into a Knight my predecessor failed to do," Saito said as he then turned to Louise. "What about you?" he asked as he wanted to get to know Louise a bit.

Louise didn't know what to say at first, but started out softly for only him to hear as she said, "Well… my given name is Louise de La Vallière, I do like… My family, training as a Makai Alchemist and my childhood friend." She didn't want to say who as she thought would be embarrass to say as it was the princess after all.

Louise went on saying, "I do not like… being called a zero…" trailing off of their as she started to remember why she was called that. That surprise Saito for a moment even Derf who was listening on it, hearing Louise saying she a Zero, most people would guess of what that mean but just needed one to know as Saito put his hand against Louise should, he focus for a moment.

Saito then pulled Louise into a hug as he had his ear to the top of Louise's head. "You never been able to perform any spells and all your spells ended up as explosions so you were made fun of and called a Zero," Saito said as Louise was shocked Saito knew that as she got off.

"How do you know that?" she asked before Saito smiled.

"Your heart told me," Saito said causing Louise to blush. Saito seeing this knew what Louise was assuming. "No see I have an ability that basically allows me to read minds if I put my ear to s statue I can hear the voices of the city, and with objects I can listen and see the most recent memory of the objects owner or whoever held it last," Saito said as Louise saw that was a handy ability to have.

"Well we should find a job don't want to sleep on the street," Louise said before someone new showed up.

"Oh my!" a voice that try to sound feminine, but sounded more like a man trying to be a woman, as both Louise and Saito turn around and cringe to the site they see as they saw a man dress like a woman and not very pretty to see.

"You two seem to be in a bit of a pinch," As the womanly man said as Saito asked, "who… are you?"

"Oh silly me, I am Scarron," As the cross-dressing man said as he wiggle his body around which was disturbing to see for both of them and Derf said to his partner with their link, _**"Not a horror but that is a frightening site to see."**_

"Couldn't agree more," Saito said back at Derf, and soon the man started to speak again as he said, "I'm not a suspicious person."

Saito and Louise both sweat drop to that and both said, "Yes you are." Scarron seem he didn't care but still did his act and with Saito finally getting pass… all that and asked, "What do you need, Mister Scarron."

"Nope, Mistress Scarron," AS Scarron said with Saito sweat drop and said, "Yea, I'm not going to say that. But like I asked before, what do you want?"

"Well I notice that you two are having trouble, I'm here to offer you help of sort," Scarron offer the two Makai Jr. as Louise asked, "What do you mean?"

The man smile as he said, "I'll offer you two a place to stay at my inn as well food." "And the catch?" Saito asked as hearing something this good from a creepy old man dress like a woman is still too good to be true.

"Oh, you catch on. Well just this small favor as I'm a few people shorthanded as some visiting their family or they just got found their true love, just some help around the place of serving and cleaning," The man ask in his… way of things.

Saito raise an eyebrow and said, "That it… no doing something that maybe illegal."

"Oh no, nothing like, unless you want to?" As the man said as well gave a wink with Saito and Louise cringe at that as Louise said, "No-No, we'll clean and serve."

"But we have a condition though," Saito said as Scarron listened. "See there are two others with us, our brother and our father we ask if it's possible for them to stay at your inn also sense they are also seeking work at the moment," Saito said keeping to the cover story.

"Of course they can stay at our inn," Scarron said with a smile as Saito nodded.

"Thank you," Saito said before Louise spoke.

"Just tell us where your Inn is and we'll meet our there once we find our father and brother," Louise said as she smiled trying to look cute.

(Later)

Leon was sitting on a table as Delius was waiting to talk to Scarron about the Dept. Collector as Saito was dressed as norm but Louise was dressed much like a maid as Leon sighed as Scarron began to speak. "Now then my little dancing Fairies I would like to welcome the small family into our own family," Scarron said as all the maids then spoke.

"Yes Scarron!" they called happily as it was evident that Scarron might have earned the adoration of these girls. But then he spoke again as Leon wanted to kill himself at that moment and take Saito down with him for getting him in this situation.

"Oh nonononono you should all call me Madame Wetzel," he said as Zaruba spoke.

'This might be out toughest challenge yet,' Zaruba said through the mental link.

"No kidding," Leon answered back as Delius was keeping his cool.

"Now then please say hello to Leon, Louise, Saito, and Delius, Saito and Louise will be working here while Delius and Leon will be working at a different place," Scarron as some of the girls groaned as some of them were hoping Leon would work in there Inn.

"Hello," Louise said shyly as she felt embarrassed to be wearing a maid outfit.

"Anyway today is our weekly tip race whoever can raise the most tip money will have the right to wear this," Scarron said as he pulled a rope to reveal a black laid maid outfit as he then continued. "This is a family heirloom and it has an enchantment that whoever wears it will have many good things happen to them," Scarron said as Leon listened. Zaruba and Derf stayed quiet as they knew their partners wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit at all.

After thing got settle Delius and Leon was sitting at a table as Louise and Saito came up as Delius said, "I don't want to know why or how of you two working here, so I will say this. Stick to the rules, and no funny business, and for Founders sake don't do anything stupid pinky."

Louise got angry and puff her cheeks as she look away and 'hu!' with Saito just patted her shoulder a bit as he says, "Now, now. He didn't mean much about it. We're all going through a rough patch right now, so let focus on the task at hand."

Louise stop her pouting and said, "Fine then." Soon enough Louise gotten up and took a tray with her to begin to serve people food or drinks as it left the three guy at the table Delius turn his site to Saito as he starting to say to him, "Keep an eye out on everything, we do not know when or where this horror may show up at."

"You bastard!" 'POW!' 'CRASH!'

AS everyone turn to see Louise was serving her first costumer and he try to make a move on her by smacking her butt to which resulted in Louise punching a guy lights out.

Delius sighed as he also said, "May as well watch over pinky to make sure she doesn't kill someone as well. I got a job to do soon, so I better get to it." Leon got up with the old man as he said, "I got work as well so I'll be checking back soon as I can."

Saito nodded as he got up and reach out as he said, "Good luck on your part." Leon look to Saito hand but didn't' shake it but just turn and left.

Saito look to Leon as he left the dancing Fairy as Delius began to say, "Don't worry. He'll come around one way or another, just don't force it. Good luck son." Saying that last part to keeping to character as Saito look to the Alchemist as he nodded and said, "Right, thank father."

Soon enough everyone was doing their thing as Leon was working at a butcher taking care of delivering fresh meat to restraints or homes around the area.

Delius was working with medicine, as his skill of an Alchemist where more than making tool and fighting against horror, but help made healing ointment and some elixir for Makai knight, Alchemist or just people alike.

For Saito and Louise working at eh dancing fairy, Saito was washing dishes or cook up something that no one heard of before, and Louise… well-

'CRASH!'

"Oh no, not another one," Saito said as a girl came up and said, "That the 6th one today."

Saito turned to the girl with an apologetic look. "Sorry about my Sister she's very shy when it comes to this stuff," Saito lied as the girl sighed.

"It's ok it was a good thing my dad approached you guys before anyone else did," the girl said as Saito was confused.

"Your dad?" he asked before it hit him. "Wait you mean Scarron?!" Saito yelped as he was shocked.

_**'Wow either she's adopted or that... thing had a wife,'**_ Derf said through the mental link obviously referring to Scarron.

"Yes, that my father. I know it seem kind of strange but he good at heart. I'm Jessica by the way," The girl said as she gave a smile with Saito returning it as he said, "Saito, a pleasure to meet ya."

Shake hands for a moment before getting back as Jessica started to help with the dishes as she started to asked, "So where did you and your family came from anyways?"

Saito try to think of a story and had one on hand barely as he said, "Not so far away, we have been living out in the woods for some time. We recently got here because my father thought it would be a good idea to come to here to know other people and live the life."

'Crash!'

Saito sweat drop as he heard that crash as he knew Louise smash another tray of glass and said, "I wish I could say the same thing about my sister."

"Don't worry it will take her time to adjust, sense you guys lived out in the country for so long," Jessica said as Saito nodded.

(Later that night)

The Group were gathered in the room they were given as it had beds for them to use as Delius spoke first. "Ok we gathered information and apparently the Tax collector frequents here," Delius said as Leon listened.

"From what we gather he once treated this town like his own personal bank sapping the money dry from the people but recently the people who don't pay him haven't been heard from in a while I checked their place and it looked like it was ransacked," Leon said as Louise listened.

"So you're saying the Horror can come here at any time," Louise said as Delius nodded.

"So what have you all found out?" Delius asked as Saito spoke.

"Besides Louise not having a future as a waitress we haven't found out much but by observation I can tell these girls here try and earn enough money so they have enough left over for themselves and the Inn most likely before this guy arrives," Saito said as Zaruba spoke.

_**"I can probably sense him before he arrives here if he is a Horror,"**_ Zaruba said as Derf nodded.

_**"I agree,"**_ Derf said before Delius spoke.

"I know he frequents other places mainly those with cute girls so I will set up detector wards in those placed in case he shows up there and we miss him," Delius said as Leon nodded to that. "Remember we don't have information about the Horror and if the Watchdog didn't detect it it's probably because he Gate opened in an area that is protected by seals," Delius said as everyone nodded. "Ok then kids off to bed, I'll go out to set up the wards," Delius said before he stood and left.

Leon finish off his meal then said, "He right, you two get some rest. I'll be roaming the town for any other activity, but Saito." the Zex knight look to Leon as he said, "Yes, Leon."

Leon walk over to his side and said, "Don't do anything you may regret, or else." Leon walk off again and Saito took it to heart to what Leon what saying, but with Louise as she was off the clock and back in her command clothing, she gave a look to Leon and wonder why he was being so rude so much to Saito.

AS Leon walk out the door Louise said. "I'm sorry Saito; I don't know why he acting like that." Saito just gave a smile and said, "It's alright, Louise. It nothing to be worry about or to get involved with, we all have problem trying to get pass and this is mine to do. Let just focus on the task and get some rest, nothing we can do if we're tired."

Louise wanted to argue more about Leon attitude towards Saito but then Saito gave a look, one that says, 'It alright, no need to go on.' Louise sighed and said, "Fine."

The two then went to sleep a Derf hoped Saito can fix the taint the previous Zex had caused.

(Scene break The Next Day)

Leon and Delius had the day off as Delius had already set up the wards around the town. Saito of course was cooking in the back with Jessica as Louse was serving people while also trying to control her temper when the Customers hands wandered. Of course Scarron had been sure to let everyone know that it was a look don't touch thing with the girls here as luckily Louise only got off with a slap on the wrist.

As everyone seems to be enjoying themselves Derf spoke into Saito's mind. _**'Saito there's a Horror with minor Horrors on their way here,'**_ Derf said as Saito knew the Horror was finally arriving.

(With Leon)

Leon of course had similar thought as Delius saw his detection wards were going off as well as Zaruba then spoke through their mental link. _**'Leon there's a Horror being tailed by minor Horrors on their way here,' **_Zaruba said through the mental link as Delius nodded to Louise.

Louise saw the nod and luckily had her Madou String hidden in her dress and her Madou brush hidden in her sock ready for battle.

(With Saito)

"Uh Jessica I need to go for a minute I think I might have left something in my room," Saito lied as it was to get the Zex Sword and Shield.

"Then go get it," Jessica said before Saito ran upstairs.

AS everyone was getting prepared for the worst, the Dancing Fairy door open, grabbing everyone attention, as everyone turn, they saw a fat man, loaded with heavy bag of money no doubt from people he tax, with him his own guard armed with swords and crossbows.

AS they walk in, Scarron walk up to them as he started to greet as he said, "Welcome all to the dancing fairy, what may I help with you lovely gentlemen with?"

As the fat man had a smile on his face as spoke, "A place to sit down and drink."

As Scarron try to keep cool about what going on as he said, "I am sorry with that monsieur, but the all tables have been filled."

As the fat man looks around he said, "What do you mean, I see this entire place empty." On cue the guard went on to table as people started to get away fast before the table were knock over and dishes got broken.

Leon was against the wall at least looking to the crowd as they left leaving the worker and Makai members.

As the fat man started to walk in, right away for Zaruba he was sensing it as he said to Leon_**, 'That's him alright, and he stink of it too.'**_

As the fat man was seated, no girl would go to him as Scarron knew, the man would wanted one of them soon. As he was about to get someone, Louise started to walk up with a bright smile on her face.

Delius saw in the bow at the back of Louise's uniform was her Madou String as her Madou Brush was hidden in her stalking as Delius saw Leon also noticed and Saito was hiding in the stairs ready with the Zex Shield on his left arm and the Zex sword ready to draw.

"What can I get you?" Louise asked as her free hand was at her Madou Brush ready to draw.

As the man look to Louise and says, "Ah a new one." AS he gave an eye scan of her form as he looked a little displease as he said, "So flat chested."

At that moment Leon, Delius, and Saito began to worry and just a bit, as if there few thing you don't say to a girl and one of them is to judge the side of their chest.

As Louise had a tick mark on her head, as she avoid any unnecessary thing, but for thing one creature in front of her, she was not going to take it. As she raise the tray to the man face, she raise her free hand and ball it into a fist then then-

'POW!'

-Punch the tray into the man's face.

Throw back and against the wall, everyone was shock of how much strength a girl have when they are angry including when you're a Makai Alchemist in training.

No one said a word, as the fat man started to get up as said, "H-h-how dare you harm me you little piece of trash! Guard kill her!"

At that moment all the guard sprang into action but someone got in front of them as Leon jump over and landed on a table and uses his weapon that was still in the sheath as a bat and swung it at them making them fall back.

Other were in the same spot but more tied up with Madou string and pull down, as the last few were knock out by Saito coming from behind and pretty much jump on them and make them fall under his weight and the weight they were carrying.

As every guard around was taken down fast, the fat tax man got worry, as soon Leon walk up to him as he pull out his lighter and light the green flame.

The man went wide eyed as is eyes responded as he growled. "Makai Knight," he cursed in Makai Language as Saito stepped forward in front of Leon.

"Please Leon-san leave this Horror to me," Saito said as he put an arm in front of Leon.

Leon glared into Saito's eyes for a bit before he nodded as Delius spoke. "Let's get these people to safety," Delius said as Louise nodded.

People didn't need to be told twice especially when the Horror's mouth opened in a monstrous way. Saito charged and slashed at the Horror who unfortunately for its fat body it was slow and weak as Saito hacked and slashed at it and even bashed it with his shield. The Horror was knocked back as it growled at the Makai Knight. "Damn you," it cursed as it hated using this fat weak body.

As Saito was about to strike down, a Guard broke free of the Madou strings and charge at Saito as he yell out inhuman.

Quickly reacting to the Guard, he turns his body to block the strike of the Guard with his shield. The impacted push Saito back away from their leader.

The Guard try to attack again with many more helping him, until Madou string wrap around all of them stopping them in their track with Leon coming up to them and knocking them down.

Saito look to who fire the string and to his surprise was Louise with her Madou string shooter out as she turn to him she shouted, "We can handle these, go get the fat one, and bash him in the face!" Saito nodded and charge at the leader, as the fat man did get back on his feet to run away but when he reach the door, it rejected back.

At the head of the door was a seal to show once a horror enter in the building he walk into a trap.

_**"Let's show this Horror what we're made of Aibou,"**_ Derf said before Saito and took a battle stance. The Horror roared before it transformed into a metal demonic Rhino like Horror as it Saito smirked. Saito then pointed his shield forward as he the bashed his sword onto it. He then pointed his sword forward as the shield seem to resonate summoning a purple circle which opened to done Saito in the armor of Zex with the main difference from his predecessor was that Derf was on the wrist.

Zex with a roar charged at the Horror as he began slashing at the Horror but its armor was pretty thick. The Horror then sent a punch which Zex blocked with his larger shield which sent him sliding back from the hit. Zex then had an idea and jumped onto the Horror before using his shield and punching the metal armor causing the armor to begin to crack as the Horror was soon able to grab Zex and sent him flying.

Zex landed on a table doing damage to it as the Horror roared.

**"Die Makai Knight!"** the Horror roared before its horn grew sharp before it charged at Zex who had his shield at the ready.

As the horror came closer with it stomp it took, Zex Stood ready, as the horror grow closer and closer as it was just moments away, Zex took action as side step then rail his shield arm back before the horror came at his side, he bash the horror head, breaking it horn.

Soon crash into a wall as the horror stood still for a moment.

With Leon fighting three Guards, they started to transform into their true form as well, but to their current rank of power, they were of the lowest horrors that has yet to gain a form for itself yet.

For Leon He drew Garoken from it sheath as he said, "Horrors, for the humans you have slain, I shale cut down your Inga!" his mark glowed to show he was now serious, the horror charge at Leon to attempt to kill him.

As Time seem to slow down for Leon, he ran pass each horror that was in front of him, cut down each horror. Time speed up again, as the 3 horror that stood behind Leon, as he tap his sword, all three of them roar out in death before vanishing into smoke.

Delius use his string shooter he drag back the horror that gotten near any of the girls of the Dancing fairy, and slice them up.

Louise was getting everyone into the back room, a horror was behind them, as the girls scream in terror, Louise turn around to face it.

As he was about to pull out her burst, the horror charge quickly at her, faster than she could get her brush out. To her reaction, the only thing she could think of was-

'Whack!'

Kick her leg up in-between the horror groin.

The Horror's grasped its injured groin as Louise smirked before using the Madou Brush and blasting the Horror away before setting up a barrier. "Stay behind me we'll explain later," Louise said as everyone nodded and waited behind Louise.

(With Saito)

The Horror began to move again as Zex decided to end this. He took out his Madou Lighter and lit his sword with a violet flame as once the blade was aflame. Zex then with fast slashed created a cross before he sent it forward at the horror destroying it as Zex sheathed the Zex blade before reverting to Saito as Saito stood straight as he looked to Leon.

Leon had dealt with his Horrors as he had them sealed ready to be taken to the Watchdog as Delius had also dealt with his Horrors as Delius spoke. "The Horrors have been dealt with now we need to fix up and erase the Dancing Fairies memories," Delius said as Leon walked over to Saito before speaking.

"...You did good Saito," Leon said as he put his hand forward.

Saito smiled and shook hands with Leon as it was evident that Saito had earned Leon's trust. "Thank you Leon," Saito said as Leon nodded.

After everything was taken care of, the able were replace, all the horror blood vanish, and for some reason there was 4 bag of money, as most would guess to the Makai members was the horror holding them drop them when he change into it true form, and thanks to the memory sweep, every girl thought they were tip that Louise had gotten from one of their noble customers.

AS Everyone was packing up With Leon came walking up to Saito as he said, "We'll be leaving within the hour. Make sure Louise is ready by then." Saito nodded, as he went to his and Louise share room, he knock on it and open it up saying, "Hey Louise we're going to be leaving soon so-"

He stops mid-way to see was Louise… dress in the black laid maid outfit. Blushing to see Louise wearing that, he never saw any girl wear something so… cute.

Louise was surprise by Saito suddenly arrival, and had a blush on her face as well, feeling silt embarrass as someone saw her wearing outfit, and she only wanted to try it out just once, not trying to be rude to Scarron or his family.

Both stared at each other for a moment before Saito spoken up saying, "We're going to be leaving within the hour… I thought you would like to know."

"T-t-thank you," Louise said as they keep looking at each other before, Saito step back and said, "I'll be waiting for you to be done… bye!" closing the door fast and came down to where Leon and Delius was at as they both looked to Saito.

"You ok Saito?" Delius asked as Saito look a bit winded and surprised.

"Yeah remembering my mission to locate the Void Dragon," Saito said as Delius nodded.

"Don't worry you'll find it now then how's Louise?" Delius asked as Saito nodded.

"She's getting ready so we'll be on our way back to the academy soon," Saito said as Leon nodded.

"That's good," Leon said as Louise soon appeared as they group then looked to her.

"Ready to go Louise?" Delius asked as Louise nodded.

"Ok let's go," Leon said before they left the Inn.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got around to getting this published anyway leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Garo Makai Familiar

ESKK: Wow it's been a while sense my last update. Oh well I hope you all who have stayed are excited for this new chapter so enjoy it while it's here.

**"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"**

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

**"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."**

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

(Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...)

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Leon holding his sword as he slide it against his arm.

(*Drum beats)

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

(Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike)

The scene change with Leon, Louise, and Saito standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zex, and Louise wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Leon and Saito were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way.

(Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai)

Garo and Zex were seen fighting each other as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Zex next.

(Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi)

Within the makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free.

(Yami wo kiri saku)

Leon leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

(Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida)

Garo fighting against a horror and summon Gouten to his side and ride off, With Henrietta looks as he rides off into battle.

(Shimeida kara)

Garo and Zex fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down.

(Yuke! kaze no gotoku makai no kenshiyo)

As Louise fire a makai bolt jumping over was Garo as Makai flame engulf him increasing his power greatly.

Zex stood still as Horror throw blast of fire at him against his shield and took it as it nothing.

(Tamashii wo kometa)

In the makai world as Garo and Zex were fighting the environment around them.

(Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake)

Garo cut down every horror that came his way as the slash glowed. Garo did a 360 slash as his sword was cover in makai flames destroy all horror at once.

(Garo!)

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Leon walks away showing what was word said as it spelled Garo, before the background turn black as the word turn gold.

-Story start-

A few days after the defeat of the rhino horror at the dancing fairy, as the Makai member finial been summon back to the castle, for Princess Henrietta to say something to them.

"To the reports of what has happen, I would like to thank all of you for your hard work, and what you have done for the kingdom and its people," Henrietta said to the 4 makai members.

"I would like to give the thanks to Saito, he was the one to slay the horror, and he also shown to be… a good ally," Leon said as he put in his word for a fellow makai knight.

Henrietta nodded and smile for Leon, as a title of Garo, she know the story of every wielder were wise in their own ways and said, "Than I shale. Thank you, Sir. Hiraga. As I understand the title of Zex left a black spot in the past. I may not be the one to give word to horror Zex once more, but I like to say I wish you luck on journey to do so."

Saito smile and bow his head lower and said, "Thank you very much your highness."

"Anyway I have duties to matters to attend to so if I have a message from the Watchdog I shall inform you," Henrietta said as the group nodded and bowed before leaving.

(Scene break Academy)

Saito and Leon were sparring as Louise was practicing Makai Spells under the watchful eye of Delius as he saw that Saito and Leon were evenly matched.

Parry, to dead lock, and block a strike with a shield, both Leon and Saito were sweating as drop fell off the side of their faces and nose.

For Louise she was still trying to get the aim right as so far she gotten to hit the side of the target she was aiming at, but not to the center.

"One more time," Louise said as a green flair glowed to the tip of her brush, she pointed and fire the bold of energy at the target once more.

As the bolt struck the target, she hit it… at the head which was now gone. For Delius was a little surprise about that and said, "Not bad pinky."

"Not bad? I still miss the center!" Louise said as she hit all over the target but not once a center hit as Delius got off the ground where he sat, he walk over and said, "Maybe, but this is just the basic we're going over. As to dealing with horror, every hit counts and beside some horrors may have a strong center to some alchemist which would be hard to kill such thing, to head wound, limps, or side graze will always help slow a horror down, to wait for a better shot to show itself."

As Delius led Louise a bit closer to the target she was trying to hit and said, "If the horror is slow down enough, and when he up close enough, that when a good shot would show… now hit it."

Louise was trying to understand the wisdom of her teacher, as sometimes he was a moron as he forgotten one or two basic things to help deal with things, and sometime he show he was wise enough to combat to fight against horrors.

Louise lift her Madou brush again and let the energy build up before she took aim and then fire at the target and soon enough hit dead center.

Louise was surprise at this, for Delius he gave a nodded of his approval and said, "Good work pinky."

Saito and Leon saw this as they were taking a break from their spare with Saito walking up saying, "Congratulation Louise." Given a smile to Louise, she gave a small blush and said, "T-thank you, Saito."

Leon nodded as well as he said, "Good job, we're going on break now, if that ok?" Looked to Delius as he gave a 'Why not' Shrug and said, "Ok, let take a water break."

Soon all four of them came up to the main area, and was greeted by, "Yoohoo, Darling!"

Leon cringe as he knew who it was, as he saw Kirche walking up to them and then grab Leon to Drag him in her chest, but instead Leon move and Saito so happen to be in the way as he got pull in and the side of his face was in Kirche breast as she smother him in them and said, "Oh I so happy to see you once more before I left Darling."

Louise got had at the site as her face gotten red, and a bit of steam came out of her ears, for Saito as his ear was in… the lady breast, he was reading her thought and didn't like where it was going and try to get out of it by saying "I'm sorry have we meet before?"

Kirche noticing this let Saito go as he gasped for breath as Kirche was shocked. She turned to Leon as he was standing away from Kirche as she was shocked as she turned to Saito. "Who is this?" she as Saito nodded.

"I'm Saito Hiraga nice to meet you," Saito said as Kirche nodded.

"Well then I am Kirche von Zerbst but now if you'll excuse me," Kirche began only to see Leon gone as she was shocked. She looked around to see the Leon was truly missing. "I don't currently have the time to find my Darling me and Tabitha are currently heading over to my families retreat for the break so I'll have to be on my way soon, though I had hoped I could bring darling with me but alas," Kirche said before she began to leave. "Tata," she said as she left.

Louise was still piss as Delius saw this and he took a step back from her as the last thing he wants was to invoke a woman's anger.

Saito took a breath and said, "I do not want to read that girls thought, again." At the corner of his eye saw Louise was still mad at the sight she saw as he asked, "Louise, are you ok?"

Louise eyes were cover by shadow and before anything else happen she shouted out, "You… Perverted Dog!"

'Pow! Crack! Whack!'

The site to see was Saito gotten the stuff beaten out of him with a bit of blood coming out of his nose and said, "What did I do?"

Delius smile and said, "Ah that so cute. Pinky got a crush on a makai knight. I need a drink."

With Leon he was on the top of the lower walls look down at the scene he saw with Zaruba saying, _**"You sure that was wise of you to just leave."**_

"Wise, maybe not, but it's for the best," Leon said as he walk off with Zaruba said, _**"Do you still hate Zex?" **_Leon did do much other keep walking and then said, "Sometimes, but I cannot hate the person. I can see want to honor his title once more, but that a path he must walk alone, it what every makai knight must do." Remembering the time he lost Garo once and had no more reason to fight.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he keep going and jump off a sec later.

(Later with Saito)

As Saito was rubbing his side as Derf spoken up saying, _**"She gotten you good, eh partner?"**_ Saito just sighed and said, "I still don't understand why she did that?"

_**"No surprising, you have no sense of a lady feeling,"**_ Derf said with Saito lift up his arm and yell at Derf, "What is that supposed to mean?"

_**"Just how it sound, you don't even take the time to talk to any girls, and ones that you do were of the order partner you up with on a case,"**_ Derf Said to his partner hoping to get some sense into him and Saito said, "I still don't see where you're getting at."

Derf didn't say anything to his partner but he did sigh a bit and thought, 'He still got a long way to go."

'Thud!' as they hear a that sound Saito turn his head and said a man trying to move a big metal pot but to the look of the man he was worn out, and with Saito being a good at heart he walk over and said, "Do you need help?"

AS the man look to Saito he was a bit surprise to see someone looking noble offering to help him and then gave a smile and said, "Sure, I'm just trying to get this over to the smith to get this thing melted down."

Saito looked at the condition of the pot and said, "Why, is there something wrong with it?"

The man shrug and said, "Nothing much than few dents and bent area, but the food is starting to taste like metal so it best thought we get rid of this one to get a new one."

For Saito he looked at the pot and he saw it was still in good condition maybe to use for something and then a thought came to him as he said, "Well maybe if you want. I can take it off your hands."

The man thought for a moment and then asked, "Why do you want it for?"

Saito gave a smile and said, "I thought of turning it into a hot bath. It may be great after the training I do with Leon."

"Hu, Leon… as in Leon Luis?" The man asked as Saito nodded and said, "Yes, I was told to help him out while I was here, heck I maybe would have help out anyways."

The man smile and said, "Well in that case, you can have this thing. As a friend of out sword is a friend of ours."

(Later)

Saito was sitting in a pool of steaming water which was in a pot as below said pot was being heated by wood and fire as at the bottom of the pot had wood to keep Saito's feet from burning. "This is the life isn't it Derf?" Saito asked as the Madogu was above water so he could breath.

_**"Can't say it is sense I'm a Madogu, but this I relaxing" **_Derf said as Saito also kept the Zex weapons nearby just in case. That was there was a familiar new arrival as Siesta had arrived.

"Oh Mr. Saito what are you out here?" Siesta asked catching Saito of guard as h nearly grabbed the Zex blade with a yelp.

Saito turned to Siesta meeting her on the day he arrived as he sighed. "Siesta you startled me," Saito said as Siesta was wondering what Saito was doing in a pot with fire under it.

"Why are you sitting a pot that is lit underneath? Is this a knight thing that you and Leon do?" Siesta asked with Saito raise an eyebrow and said, "Knight Thing?" As he thought for a moment and thought of, 'She knows of makai knights or she just seen Leon as Garo? She must be a smart girl to know I am one too.'

Saito shake his head and said, "No, not really a knight thing. This is more of something from my home country, called a hot bath."

Siesta was surprise at this and thought for a moment before she smile and said, "That sound very nice. May I have a dip in as well?"

Saito was taken back by this girl and then put on a smile and said, "Sure, just let me-" he stop at the moment when he saw Siesta was undressing as Saito panic and said, "What are you doing!"

Siesta stop undressing for a moment and said, "You said I have a dip right?"

"Y-Yea, but I mean after I'm out. It not proper for a man and a lady to be in the same bath unless their married," Saito started to explain. To Siesta started to get it and said, "Oh, sorry. I thought I could join you and have a talk."

Saito felt a bit bad as he thought for a moment and looked around and saw what he could use and said, "Wait, and give me a moment, but can you turn around for a moment?" AS he asked, Siesta nodded and did what she was told, as Saito gotten his pants and put them on.

Soon enough he went to the laundry are and gotten the two poll with a string on it and put them on either side, stab them in the ground with great force, and soon enough gotten some spare bed sheets throw them over the string and use clothing pins to stick them on to make sure they don't fall into the water. About 5 minutes he was done as he said," You can turn around now."

As she did, she was surprise at Saito as she saw the laundry rack being use as a divider as Saito voice came on the other side of the sheet he said, "I hope you don't mine, this is the best way to keep it proper."

Siesta understood what Saito mean and wanted to keep it as is, and soon she started to undress again and dive into the pot of warm water.

"Your right this is relaxing," Siesta said as she enjoyed the water.

"Yeah," Saito said as he knew he might not have a working bath but like any knight he can make due.

"So Saito did you come from the same place Leon did?" Siesta asked as Saito was shocked Siesta asked.

"Yeah though from a different place and era, see I came from centuries forward from Leon's Era," Saito explained as Siesta was shocked that she was talking to a time traveler. "Also the difference between this world and the world me and Leon comes from is that our world has one moon while this one has two," Saito said as Siesta was shocked and laughed a bit.

"No way that sounds farfetched," Siesta said as Saito laughed a bit.

"Try to take my word on it, if you knew what I or Leon does for a living. Most things can be very possible, from jumping into a mirror, to walking on a stair case that on the ceiling, but wouldn't advice doing that," Saito said with Siesta gave a laugh.

(Louise)

As Louise was out and about with a basket in her hand as she said to herself, "It's nothing much, just some food I ask the cook to make up. I thought we could eat together and to say sorry for… no, no, No! That sounds stupid."

Louise took a deep breath and said, "Maybe I should have thought this more through."

Louise soon arrived at the court yard and went wide eyed when she saw Saito in a bath with Siesta sue the sheets was dividing it but that didn't excuse the fact in her eyes. "That big bad DOG!" she yelled before storming off as she was royally pissed off.

(Later with Louise)

Louise passed Montmorency and Guiche, who were having a romantic dinner with wine as Guiche was about to drink it but Louise took it. "Give me that!" she growled as she snatched it from Guiche.

"No don't Louise!" Montmorency called as it sounded like that was more than just wine but alas it was too late she downed it before storming off.

"Oh my, what have happen to her? Also why did you say 'Don't' to her for?" Guiche said to Montmorency as she panics quickly and then try to make the excuse fast as she said the first thing that came to mind, "I just wanted us to share a toast."

Guiche as good as he is of getting date, he not very bright as he gave a smile and said, "Oh, you wanted this night to be something special then? If you would have asked, then I would do as you command, my sweet moon flower."

Montmorency sweat drop and then sighed a bit and thought, 'Well at least he wasn't catching on. I just hope all goes well with the person that Louise first sees.'

(Saito)

Saito was coming out of the tub as he put out the first, dump the dirty water from the tub out on the grass, wrap everything up quickly, Grab his gear, and seen headed off to his room, until he trip on something as he didn't see it under the moons lights (remember there two moons).

"Hu? What did I hit?" Saito asked as eh look over as he got up and saw a basket fill with food and see a pink ribbon on it and his first thought was, 'Louise? What was she doing out here for?'

Reaching down and picket up the basket as the food was ruin it seems but the basket was still in good condition as he said, "I guess I should return this to Louise, but why was she out here for?"

_**"Maybe she saw you with that maid?" **_Derf said putting his two cent in as Saito said, "I don't see how that would fit into this." Derf sighed and said, _**"You are clueless."**_

Saito looked at Derf and said, "What is that supposed to mean?" Derf did do anything but says_**, "You know what, never mind. You may as well return it to her and maybe give you a reward." 'Or something else.'**_ Derf thought that last part to himself.

Saito look to the basket and said, "Right. I guess she would want it back." Look to the dorm and walk to them as he said, "I believe this is where she staying at."

(Louise)

Louise was piss, as Leon hasn't return yet from his Horror patrol, and her teacher was resting in his own room, as it just left Louise all alone. To the look to Louise face as she was laying on her bed; her face was looking red, sweating, breathing a bit heavy, and her eyes seem to be almost in a trance of sort.

As a knock came at the door as Louise look to it as the first voice she hear was Saito's as he said, "Louise, are you in there?"

"Y-yeah Saito come in," Louise said as she Saito opened the door and when Louise saw Saito the potion she accidentally drank went into full effect.

"Louise are you ok?" Saito asked as he noticed Louise's face was red and she was sweating.

"Saito... what do you think of me?" Louise asked as Saito was confused.

"Uh what do you mean?" Saito asked as he wondered if Louise possibly has a fever.

"I mean that are you only interested in the maid because she has bigger breasts then me?" Louise asked as Saito was shocked.

"Uh Louise why are you asking that sort of question?" Saito asked as he was worried.

"Because... I LOVE YOU!" Louise yelled as she jumped off the bed and dog pilled Saito in a hug.

_**'Something is definitely wrong with her,'**_ Derf and Saito had similar thoughts as Louise was cuddling to Saito.

Desperate try to pray Louise off, Saito had to ask, "Louise, what is wrong with you? This isn't you."

Louise just grip harder and harder and said, "It's all your fault. I'm all alone with Leon hunting, and my idiot of a teacher is never around, and all I got is you and you're messing with a maid."

Saito was shock and surprised as he try to find a reason why Louise is like this until Derf spoken up saying, _**"Could be a love potion. As it was very effective back in our world long ago before it was band and made illegal."**_

To the biggest question was asked all Saito had to do was asked as he said, "Louise, what did you drink?"

Louise just giggle and said, "Just some wine I took from Guiche. It was very refreshing and tasted like love."

_**"Yep, love potion, and very strong one at best," **_Derf said as Saito was desperate to get out of Louise grip, as he pull himself out of Louise's arms harder as he said, "Louise please clam down, your love drunk!"

Louise still didn't let off as she said, "Never, you'll just leave me again." Saito was trap in a small girl hard grip, with nowhere to go his only hope is for someone to come through that door and he pray for anyone, and thus was answer.

As the door was knock on with Leon voice was hear saying, "coming in." as he did, he was surprise to the site before him to see Saito and Louise together in bed, as Louise looks like she was happy, Saito was scared and was reaching out saying, "Leon-sama, please get her off of me, she under effect of a love potion!"

Leon looked as even Zaruba could tell what was going on. _**"Ok I see a love potion situation here,"**_ Zaruba said as he looked.

"Saito what is happening?" Leon asked as Saito looked.

"Louise drank wine that was Guiche's and it was spiked with a strong love potion!" Saito called as he kept Louise from kissing him.

"Ok," Leon said before walking over and getting Louise off of Saito as she wined.

"Leon let me go I was in the middle of something with Saito," Louise said just as Saito escaped. "Come back Saito!" Louise called before Leon but Louise down.

"Louise we need to find Delius he'll know what to do," Leon said as he took Louise's hand and began taking her to see Delius.

(Later)

"Yeap this is definitely a love potion," Delius said as the two Knight and Alchemist in training were gathered before Delius. "Though I can't tell what kind until we find whoever gave it to her," Delius said as Leon thought about it.

"I think I know it's a hunch but one of the second years here is a potion maker," Leon said as Delius nodded.

"Lead the way the," Delius said as the group went to find the culprit.

(Later)

Montmorency was with Guiche as she was really hoping Louise drinking the love potion doesn't come back and bite her. Currently she was enjoying a meal in the courtyard just as Leon and his friends appeared. "Oh Sir Leon what can I do for you?" Montmorency asked as Leon glared.

"Ok Montmorency confess we know that it was you who gave Louise a love potion," Leon said as he glared which shocked Montmorency.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Montmorency said trying to deny every accusation.

"No use in denying it Montmorency it's late and we need a cure fast and plus it was in Guiche's wine so that only leaves one suspect." Leon said as Saito was trying to pry Louise off him.

"Uh... fine you got me I was the one who laced the wine but it was meant for Guiche." Montmorency said as Leon looked.

"Why?"

"Yes I too would like to know." Guiche said as he looked at his significant other.

"Guiche has been unfaithful so I figured if I laced his wine with a love potion he would remain faithful to me." Montmorency said as she looked at Leon.

"Oh my dear Mon-Mon I will always stay by you." Guiche said only for Leon to bonk Guiche on the head with the sheathed Garoken as Guiche held his head from the bruise it now held.

"Is there a cure you can cook up?" Leon asked as Montmorency looked.

"Yes but to make it I need tears from the Water Spirit which I am out of."

"Where can we get more?" Leon asked as Delius then spoke.

"To get more we need to go to the nearby lake where the Water Spirit resides."

"Ok we'll head out in the morning then Saito your on watch of Louise to make sure she doesn't do anything extreme." Leon said as Saito looked.

"Why me?" Saito asked as Leon looked.

"Because you're the one the Love potion is directed torts." Leon said before he began to walk off.

"This is going to be a long night." Saito said as Derf couldn't help but agree.

(The next morning)

The group plus Montmorency and Guiche were walking torts the lake where the Water Spirit was said to reside as most were on horseback with Louise and Saito sharing a horse as Saito looked tired.

"You ok?" Delius asked as he rode next to Saito.

"Louise tried to seduce me into taking her virginity." Saito said as Leon followed Montmorency.

"Hey most men would jump at the chance to take a girls virginity especially if there virgins themselves that just proves your better than most men." Delius said as they soon stopped showing that the Lake was flooded as it went over several trees.

"Montmorency is the lake supposed to be flooded?" Leon asked as he looked at the flooded lake.

"No someone must have angered the Water Spirit." Montmorency said as Leon got off the horse and walked to the edge.

"I'll investigate." He said before taking off his duster and entering the water and soon submerged himself.

"On Saito I love that you brought me to a lake for a romantic dinner." Louise said as Saito looked at Delius.

"Please help." He begged as he was being smothered.

(With Leon)

Leon swam under the water as he still had the Garoken on him in case of danger and soon arrived to the bottom and when he did the water around him vanished and he could breathe. Leon looked around as this under water cove looked deserted. "Lady Water Spirit I have a request as well as a few questions." Leon called as he looked around.

It was soon that a voice pierced the emptiness as it sounded divine. _**"Golden Knight Garo why have you come here?"**_

"Leon that's the Water spirit." Zaruba said as Leon looked.

"I need one of your tears one of my friends is under the influence of a strong love potion and I wish to free her from it." Leon said as the Water spirit soon appeared as her body seemed to be completely comprised of water but he could make out the shape of a young woman no doubt she has taken this form to hide her appearance.

_**"And why should I give you one of my tears I will have you know that I don't give it away for free."**_ The Water spirit said as Leon looked.

"Ok I also must ask you to calm your rage your flooding the forest." Leon said as the Water spirit looked.

_**"I will not, see a powerful artifact was stolen from me it is the Ring of Averadi whoever controls it can make anyone submit absolutely to its holder I have expanded my reach so I may retrieve it."**_ The Water Spirit said as Leon looked.

"I see tell me what I must do in order to gain one of your tears and have you bring the water levels down." Leon said as the Water Spirit looked.

_**"Very well I have two tasks for you the first you see is that I have been getting attacked by a pair of mages recently they come by every day sense I started expanding my reach stop them and I will bring the water levels down and give you a tear, the second task is for you to retrieve my ring and bring it back to me do those tasks and I will honor by side of the bargain."**_

_**"That's probably the best we can ask for Leon I would take the deal."**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

"You have yourself a deal madam Water spirit." Leon said as the Water spirit nodded.

"Very well go and complete the tasks then." The Water Spirit said before Leon bowed respectfully and then left to deal with the attackers.

(Later on the surface)

Leon arrived at the surface as he quickly began ringing out his cloths as he squeezed the water out of his duster. "So what did she say?" Montmorency asked as Leon looked.

"She simply asked that I retrieve a stolen artifact for her and also stop the two mages who have been attacking her." Leon said as Louise was snuggling to Saito.

"So will these two Mages show again?" Saito asked as he tried desperately to pry Louise off him.

"I'm not sure but that will be our best course of action to lowering the water levels and getting the tear." Leon said as Delius smiled.

"Well Saito looks like you have to be lovey with Louise a little longer." Delius teased as Saito gained anime tears.

"For now we should hide and wait for the attackers." Guiche said as Leon nodded and they all took different positions.

(Scene Break)

It was getting late in the afternoon as the group remained hidden, Guiche hid with Leon while Montmorency hid with Saito and Delius while Saito was trying to keep Louise from stripping to try and garner his attention.

"This is taking too long." Guiche said as Leon looked to him.

"Have patience these attackers will show we just have to wait." Leon said as he could tell Louise was currently love mad at the moment cause of the love potion.

_**'This is taking forever thought.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon mentally agreed with the Madou Ring.

That was when two figured appeared as they were heading to the Lake. Saito saw this as he didn't know whether to be grateful or not that his ordeal will finally end. The two figures were hooded as Leon waited for the right moment to attack as they were heading for the lake. One was shorter than the other as Leon had a hunch but he felt that they were familiar. As they walked torts the lake Leon knew the time to act was now as he jumped out from behind them and looked at them.

"Who are you and why are you attacking the Water Spirit?!" Leon demanded as he glared at the two who noticed him in an instant. Delius came from there other side as he was blocking there means of escape.

"Make this easy on yourselves." Delius said as he held his Madou Brush.

When the two hear the voices, the small one was about to attack until the taller stop her and said, "Leon?!"

Taking a second to know the voice and figure out it was Kirche.

"What? Kirche… that means?" Leon said as he look to the small person as she throw up her hood to show, Tabitha, with staff lower knowing the people around were friends.

"What are you two doing here?" Delius demanded to know as soon everyone begin to tell their story.

"So you two were here to slay the water spirit to stop the rising waters, by the request of people that use to live in this area," Leon said looking to the flooded homes, as it was sad to hear people did lose their homes because of this.

"Correct," Tabitha spoken very softly and firmly.

"Well, now that all settle and all, now we need is the water spirit's tear and cure Louise," Saito said now happy but it quickly went away as Louise was behind him as she bit his ear a before saying, "There nothing to cure me, but your love, Saito."

Kirche couldn't help but laugh at her friend/rival of how she was acting.

"And I wanted to show my heroic deed to Montmorency to know I am the man she needs," Guiche said in his own cocky tone with Montmorency sweat drop to that as she said to herself, "Don't count on it."

Leon took a breath and said, "Alright, let get in contact with the spirit to tell her the news."

When Leon was about to go out, both Zaruba and Derf sense a great amount of Inga as Derf spoken up, _**"Oi, oi! We got some serious company here."**_

_**"Leon, a horror is nearby!"**_ Zaruba cry out as Leon raise Garoken ready for the horror. With Saito throw off Louise and raise his shield and drew his sword.

Out from the woods as a 10 foot horror came out and said, **"Damn it, I came too close… doesn't matter, I will kill all of you and take the spirit for myself."**

Leon then charged as did Saito as they slashed at the Horror but its skin was too thick. The Horror was a walking Calamari as it looked water based at best. Leon jumped back as he looked at Saito. "We can't let this Horror get to the Water Spirit." Leon said as Saito looked.

"I know." Saito said as Guiche and Montmorency were shocked to see this.

"Demon!" They called as the, none Makai members of the group ran off to hide.

"Any plans?" Delius said as he held his Madou Brush.

"We need away to break through its armor." Leon said before the Horror charged again and tried to smash the group which caused Saito to grab Louise again before she could get hurt.

"I think I might have a spell that can help but I'll need time to bring it out." Delius said as Saito nodded.

"Then do it." Saito said as Leon had the Garoken at the ready.

"I'll stall it you keep Louise safe." Leon said as Louise swooned.

"My hero." She said hugging Saito.

"No problem." Saito said as he grabbed Louise and took her somewhere to hide.

Delius raises his brush and started to chant, as the tip of the brush started to glow. Léon held his sword ready before charging at the horror.

The walking Calamari saw Leon coming at him, as he raise his arms up, many tentacles came out and then started to whip them at Léon.

Stopping is his tracks, Léon deflexed a few of the whipping tentacles coming at him before jumping out of the way of the rest. Leon may have been skilled of the sword but he wasn't a quick draw master.

The horror follow Leon as he keep whipping at him with Tenta-whips with Leon on the run from it and parrying away the few that came close to him.

Delius finish a part of the spell as a big makai magic ring circle appeared before him, as it shows the word on it, but it was incomplete and keep on chanting.

Leon was doing his best, trying to keep the horror away from Delius or the water spirit, but he could keep up as the Horror got it hits in and send Leon into the edge of the waters and then try to recover.

The horror walk over to the makai knight, with Saito saw Leon was having trouble by himself, and he couldn't because of Louise love sick for him, so unless he could do something… he might have to do something he might not like.

"Hey Louise…"

-With the others-

Kirche and Tabitha, with Guiche and Montmorency all stood behind the tree line watching at the fight goes down, watching Leon giving his very best to keep the horror back, as Kirche see what he was doing and said, "Why isn't darling changing into his golden armor."

"His what?" Montmorency and Guiche said as Kirche spilled the beans and she did forget the armor was supposed to be keep a secret. "Oops!" Kirche put her hand to her mouth.

Tabitha was looking to the horror itself, and saw its hid was strong, close to a dragon hid to say and then she looked over to where the older alchemist was at when another magic ring circle appeared within the bigger circle ring to see it was maybe halfway complete.

She knew what they were planning as she said, "Stalling, preparing for strong spell." Using few word as normal to explain as Kirche and the other two saw as what the makai group was doing.

"So Leon is putting himself at risk… and with Louise under the love potion effect, Saito can't help at this moment.

"My word," Guiche said as he would never thought of doing something like that. (Let's face it; he is a coward to things)

Montmorency was somewhat in the same boat, but also she didn't know any good offense spell, and very few defense spell.

"We need to help him," Kirche stated as Guiche looked surprise and said, "How can we? My bronze Valkyries wouldn't do much against that, and I doubted our familiars would do much harm as well."

"And we don't know many spell that could hurt it," Montmorency adding to it as by themselves they were by out match by the horror.

Tabitha had different thought, as she set out and walk over to the fight.

(With Leon)

Slashing and parry the Tentacles that was coming at him still as he was soaked in the water and he didn't have much energy left to keep this up.

**"On your last legs, makai knight? No matter, you would be dead and I would be the strongest horror within this realm!" **The horror said as it sent all of its Tentacles at Leon, he brace for impacted as the tenta-whip came at him and were about to put him down… until.

*Wham!

Leon open his eyes and saw in front of him was Saito with his shield blocking the Tentacles and he stood strong and ready against the horror as he said, "You would not touch Leon-san, Horror!"

**"Why you-** *BOOM! **AHHH!"** Louise was behind the horror having her Madou brush out pointed at the horror as she said, "For Saito love, I will do my best."

The horror is just beyond mad, and just enrage as he said, **"Insolent humans, I will devour all of you!"**

Before the horror could make a move, he was stop dead in its track as a huge gust of wind hit it keeping it in place of a small twister, as everyone turn to see Tabitha have both of her hands on her staff and keep up the strong spell as she said, "Here to support."

"Yosh." Saito called as Leon looked at the Horror.

**"Damn you."** The Horror cursed before it was hit by another explosion.

Leon got up as he noticed that the armor was cracked by the explosion. "Alright here we go!" Delius called before he sent forth a flaming phoenix as it flew around the Horror over heating the armor as the heat seeped into the Horror through the cracks.

"Let's end this." Leon said before summoning his armor and becoming Garo as the Golden Knight roared before charging forward.

Tabitha summoned a strong wing which lifted up and pushed Garo forward where one of the cracks were before Garo stabbed into it causing it to shatter. Garo then became ignited with a green flame as Garo then jumped through the Horror causing the Golden Knight to come out the Horrors back as the Horror screamed in pain.

The Horror then fell as it vanished into a black smoke as it was then sealed into the Garoken as Garo landed on the ground and held his sword. "Incredible the legendary hero of Tristian." Montmorency said surprised to see the Golden Knight clad in Gold appear once again. The armor then disengaged from Leon as Leon then began catching his breath.

"You did great." Leon said as Saito smiled.

"But how did you get Louise to cooperate?" Delius asked as Saito blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I… don't want to sa-" "Saito promise me I'll be his first and He'll be mine as well," Louise said interrupting Saito, as she blush like mad with a smile on her face and her hand to her cheeks.

"Ohh," Almost everyone said as Tabitha said, "Promise of love." with a small blush to her cheeks as well.

"Louise is going to lose her first, no fair." (Must we say who said it?)

Leon sighed and said, "Enough, this is no place to talk about such things. I'll be back with the water spirit tear and then we'll head back to the academy first thing in the morning."

Leon went off around as he took off his Duster and dove into the waters.

(Upon reaching the bottom)

Leon landed on his feet as he enter the air dome under the lake, walking a few paces before bowing down and spoke, "I have completed the first task as I promise, spirit."

The water spirit forms the waters above and said, _**"Yes I have seen it, and your battle against the horror that was after my life… I thank you for that, for it was not a part of the agreement."**_ Leon rose up and look to the water spirit as she reach out her hand to the waters above.

The water spirit reach up and grab hold of a small Vile of a crystal blue water and gave it to Leon, as he reach for it and grab it as he look to it and back at the water spirit as she said, _**"I'll shale lower my water to keep our agreement."**_

"Thank you." Leon said before leaving as Zaruba spoke.

_**"Well this has been an eventful day."**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded as the two left.

(The next day)

Luckily the group were able to administer the antidote for the Love Potion into Louise as it wasn't long until she was back to normal. They then had to explain to her what had happened while she was under the influence of the Love Potion and needless to say she has not come out of her room sense then. Luckily they were able to convince Louise to come out as she was relieved she didn't end up sleeping with Saito though she did give Leon a hard time while under its influence.

Saito of course was at his quarters while Leon and Louise were back at the room. Louise was looking over some blue prints to other Madou Tools no doubt trying to create her own. Though so far she was having some trouble as she hadn't found the need to make the Madou Tool fit into it and with so many Madou Tools out there Louise was having trouble.

_**"My, to think not too long ago she was under the influence of a Love Potion."**_ Zaruba joked as Leon was of course reading a book he snagged from the library.

That was when the window opened catching the attention of the occupants as a hooded figured floated up and entered. "My Louise its odd seeing you so quiet." A familiar voice said as Zaruba looked.

_**"Welcome your highness."**_ Zaruba said Louise was shocked.

"Your highness." She gasped as the hooded figured removed her hood to reveal Henrietta.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok let's stop here for now. Anyway please leave behind a review for this chapter everyone.


End file.
